Changing the Game
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: With the help of his Sekirei Benitsubasa, Minato sets out to end the Sekirei Plan. READ: SKIP TO CHAPTER 22 FOR IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Minato Sahashi gave a sigh of relief as he strolled through the park. He had just finished taking his entrance exam. He had failed once, but he couldn't possibly fail twice, right? It was already dark out, but he didn't mind. The cool wind blew straight in his face, and he shivered, breaking the silence of the empty park. He found the quiet to be rather calming, and he definitely had to calm down after the exam.

His relaxation was broken by a loud shout, followed by the crack of thunder.

"A thunderstorm? That didn't come up in the forecast though." He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, three women, one with pink hair and a kimono, and two twins in S&M clothes, came out of nowhere and began fighting. The pink haired one moved to punch the twins, but was sent back by a stream of lightning.

"What the hell's going on?" Minato whispered to himself. "If this is a mugging, I really, should help, but then again…" He looked the twins, who had lightning crackling in their hands.

He sighed, "I'm really going to regret this."

Minato made a mad dash to the girl's side.

"Get out of the way." One of the twins ordered.

"No, please leave or I'm calling the police."

"Please, the police don't scare us."

Minato stood up and placed himself between the attackers and the girl.

"You'll have to go through me."

The twins shrugged, "Fine, it's your funeral."

Their hands pointed at Minato, and he closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. Nothing happened. He dared to open his eyes to see one of the twins lying on the ground and the other was being mercilessly beaten by the pink haired girl.

_Um, it looks like I didn't need to help her out. She seems more than capable of taking those two on._

She landed one more punch and the twin collapsed to the ground.

"Come on Hikari, let's get out of here." Her twin nodded in response. They both shot a bolt of lightning at the ground, blinding Minato. When he opened his eyes again, they were gone.

He noticed that the pink haired girl was standing next to him.

"Thank you I suppose." He could tell that she was uncomfortable thanking him. However, he had more on his mind than that.

"What the hell was that?"

"Those two were hunting me down because I am an unwinged sekirei."

"Sekirei?"

"Yes, I am Number 105, Benitsubasa."

"Number 105? What does that mean? Why do you have a number?"

"Because I am a Sekirei." She snapped impatiently. She was clearly getting annoyed with him, so he decided to drop it.

"Never mind. Are you okay?" He couldn't imagine getting shocked by lightning, much less getting back up and punching someone out.

"I'm fine." But as she took a step, her body betrayed her words. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Minato immediately knelt down and picked her up, bridal style.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. A beautiful woman in the middle of the night is not safe here."

"A beautiful woman?"

Minato immediately realized his mistake.

"My bad, it's just…"

Benitsubasa cut him off. "No, don't apologize." She paused for a second, "Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem."

_What's going on? I feel so hot in his arms. Oh no, I can't be reacting to him. He seems like such a weakling, not fit to be my Ashikabi. Although…_

He smiled at her again.

_He is a pretty cute weakling._

They walked in silence until her stomach growled.

_This is embarrassing. _

A blush reached her face as he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded quickly and he changed his path, walking into a fast food restaurant. He set her down at a seat and went to order.

"I know it's probably not what you're used to, but it's the best I can do on my allowance."

She was about to notify him of the limitless MBI card resting in her pocket, but decided that it would make him embarrassed about his income. She would tell him later because there was no way in hell that she would be living off of fast food.

Minato picked up their order and sat down across from Benitsubasa, studying her face as she ate.

"So what did you mean when you said that you were unwinged?"

She stopped eating and looked at him.

"It means that I haven't found my Ashikabi yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to be forcibly winged, and every Sekirei is drawn to a certain Ashikabi."

"Well, I wish you luck in finding your Ashikabi. You know, I'd be happy to help you." Minato tried to offer his assistance.

"Oh, that's not necessary."

Minato was confused. "Why?"

"I don't think I should tell you out here in the public. Do you have somewhere more private we could go to?"

"Well I do have an apartment, but don't expect to be impressed by it."

They finished eating and Minato carried Benitsubasa back to his apartment.

"You know, I can walk just fine." She told Minato as he let her out of his arms.

"Still, I don't want to take any chances."

They walked into his apartment and Benitsubasa definitely wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, I know it's not much. So anyways, what were you saying in the restaurant about your Ashikabi?"

"I didn't tell you earlier because I thought that it would freak you out, but…" She trailed off before looking into his eyes, "You're my Ashikabi."

"What!" Minato looked at her face to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. "But why would you choose me?"

Benitsubasa shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't. Fate did."

"How did you know?"

"I could tell because being near you gave me a warm feeling that made me want to fight on, and when you picked me up, I could feel my entire body burning up. That only happens when Sekireis are in close proximity with their Ashikabis."

Minato took in that information as he sat down on the ground.

"So how do I become an Ashikabi?"

"Like this." Benitsubasa grabbed his shoulders and planted her lips firmly onto his. Minato was taken by surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, barley noticing the wings that had illuminated his room. His snaked around her back and pulled her closer. And there they stayed for what seemed like eternity before they pulled away and simultaneously blushed.

"That was an amazing first kiss." Minato remarked.

Benitsubasa nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

**I would really appreciate any helpful reviews with this story. If there is anything at all that I can improve, please let me know. Don't be afraid to be a little mean, I want to know honestly how to improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate all the help with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Benitsubasa and Minato stayed in the same position, relishing the warmth of each other's body. Their tender moment was interrupted by knocking on his door.

"Oh no, it's my landlord, and he told me not to have any women up here."

Sure enough, the door opened to show his furious landlord.

"I see a woman in here. Pack your things and get out by tomorrow!"

Minato tried to protest, but decided to drop it.

"Well," He said dejectedly, "I'm not turning out to be a great Ashikabi. Not one minute after you become my Sekirei and we have to live on the streets."

"Well actually, I have an unlimited MBI card." Benitsubasa flashed her card, "So all we have to do is find a place that we like and we can buy it."

Minato had a relieved look on his face.

"Well, shall we get started?"

As they walked, Minato tried to make some small talk.

"So Benitsubasa, what do you like to do?"

She thought about it for a second before replying, "Well, I like to fight other Sekirei. Oh, and shopping, I like shopping too."

Minato suddenly had a concerned look on his face.

"I don't think you should go and pick fights with other Sekirei, I mean, you were hurt pretty badly when I first saw you fighting."

"Well, I was double teamed, and I didn't have an Ashikabi yet." She retorted. "Besides, I have to fight because if I don't get at least one win, I'll automatically lose and we can never see each other again."

Minato stopped in his tracks, "Wait, really?"

Benitsubasa nodded, "Minaka doesn't find it entertaining for us just to stand around. He wants us to fight, and at the end of Stage 2, those without a win will lose automatically if he's not entertained enough by then. And he won't be. The fact that every Sekirei needs a win to stay in the game isn't common knowledge yet, so no one will feel like they have to fight immediately."

"Well, how do you know this?" Minato asked, "After all, like you said, it's common knowledge."

Benitsubasa looked uncomfortable before speaking, "I was going to be part of the Discipline Squad. We get access to a lot more information due to our status."

"Why aren't you with them now then?"

Benitsubasa's face suddenly flashed anger, "Because I was kicked out by Karasuba so she could make room for 88. She said they didn't need any more close quarter fighters, and that Natsuo wanted one with bigger breasts." She looked at Minato, "I should've known better, all men are the same."

"Wait, what? I never said I preferred anything."

"But I know you wish I looked like some sort of porn star."

"That's not true." Minato put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Excuse me, I've got to let off some steam."

She pushed him back and jumped off, leaving Minato behind. As she jumped from building to building she could feel tears falling.

_I was tricking myself into believing that he thought I was beautiful. More like he felt sorry for me and had to take pity on me. _

Benitsubasa suddenly stopped in her tracks when she noticed a woman with a large Sekirei mark on her forehead.

_The discarded Sekirei! If I defeat her, I'll definitely make the Discipline Squad regret their decision._

She dropped down right in front of Akitsu.

"Discarded number, prepare for defeat."

She charged at Akitsu and was met by a wall of ice.

Suddenly, dozens of icicles flew at her from behind the wall. Benitsubasa backflipped away from the icicles and pounded her fist to the ground.

"Extreme quake!" The ground before her split open at the strength of her shockwave, as the ice wall. She took this opportunity to land a punch on Akitsu, before she could land another, she suddenly felt extremely cold. Benitsubasa looked down to find that her body from the neck down had been frozen.

Akitsu gave a slight grin before she created a club from ice and swung it full force at the immobilized Sekirei. Benitsubasa flew back from the force of the impact and tried to land on her feet. However, as soon as she did, a brick of ice flew at her and knocked her to the ground.

"Stop right there!" Both Benistubasa and Akitsu were surprised to hear a voice. They turned to see Minato running at Akitsu. She barely had time to realize what was happening when Minato tackled her full force to the ground.

"Quick Minato! Kiss me!" Benitsubasa cried out.

"This is hardly the time or place to get intimate. Wait a second," Minato looked like he realized something, "Fighting must turn you on."

Benitsubasa face palmed, "No you idiot, I need to use my Norito."

Minato nodded, "That makes more sense."

He gave her a kiss on the lips and her wings appeared again.

"By the fist of my pact, make my Ahikabi's foes quake." Her fists began to glow pink and she created a huge earthquake by pounding the ground repeatedly. The quake caused a building to collapse on top of Akitsu, who tried to protect herself with an ice wall.

When the dust settled, Benitsubasa stood victorious. She turned to leave, as did Minato when they heard a voice.

"Don't leave me."

Minato turned around to see Akitsu struggling to stand and calling out to him.

"Ignore her." Benitsubasa tried to take him away, but he shook off her hand and ran to Akitsu.

Benitsubasa burned with jealousy as Minato tried to help the other Sekirei up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Minato picked up Akitsu in his arms. "I feel really guilty that she's hurt because you did pick a fight with her, and she never wanted to fight you. I think we should take her with us and help her get back to her Ashikabi. It's the least we can do."

"I don't have an Ashikabi."

"Oh, so you're unwinged then."

"No." Benitsubasa cut him off, "She's the discarded number. They made some mistakes while adjusting her, so she can't be winged."

Minato looked down at the Sekirei in his arms, "You can't be winged?"

Akitsu nodded no.

"Well, that's even more of a reason to bring her with us."

"Even more of a reason? Let me guess, you were going to take her along anyways cause she's got big boobs, is that it? I bet you're just itching to find a harem full of Sekirei just like her."

Minato was really getting fed up with this. He gently put Akitsu to the ground.

"That's it. Benitsubasa, what is your problem? When did I ever say anything remotely related to what you're inferring? Look," Minato grabbed her shoulders, "I care for you and that will never change. In fact, I might even love you." Benitsubasa's eyes widened at that statement. Before she could speak, Minato pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled away, she was on Cloud Nine. "Thank you." She said.

He picked Akitsu back up. "You're welcome."

"And Minato," He looked back at Benitsubasa, "I love you too."

He gave a little grin and she melted.

_Yup, I'm definitely in love._

* * *

**Again, I would really appreciate any reviews. If you can, could you please include which Sekirei you want Minato to wing next? It'll really help me to decide where this story should go. Also, again, don't afraid to be mean in your reviews, any feedback would be great for me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the feedback! I've never had a story with so much feedback and for that, I thank you all.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, it's nice, but don't you think it's a little big?" Minato said as he looked over the penthouse that Benitsubasa wanted. There were four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom all surrounding a large living room. The walls were glass, so they offered an unobstructed view of all of Tokyo.

"Well, I don't plan on living in some sort of cramped apartment." Benitsubasa replied.

"I think the extra space could definitely come in handy." Akitsu added.

Benitsubasa turned around, "Why are you still following us around?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Benitsubasa, don't be so mean, besides, didn't you want to win? I thought that you said that having more Sekirei would make me stronger."

"Well yes, but you can't even make her emerge! What if she betrays you?"

Akitsu stepped in, "I would never betray my Ashikabi."

"He's not your Ashikabi."

"Yes he is, I pledged my services to him."

"But he didn't wing you or anything."

"That's enough!" Minato tried to break the two of them up. "Akitsu will be living with us, end of conversation."

"Fine." Benitsubasa slightly scared and slightly turned on by the more aggressive Minato.

"Okay, I'm really feeling this apartment now." Minato steered the conversation back to housing.

Benitsubasa nodded, "Then I guess we'll take it!" She handed her VIP card to the realtor who had been watching them argue in fascination.

Since Minato didn't own much to begin with, it only took him an hour to move in. Benitsubasa and Akitsu meanwhile, were arguing over who would sleep with him. Minato sighed, he had to find a way to make them get along.

He walked up to his Sekirei, who were still arguing, "All right, Benitsubasa, Akitsu, we're going shopping."

Benitsubasa immediately stopped arguing and began to think about what she wanted to buy, as did Akitsu.

They took the elevator and walked outside to Minato's new car, a 2011 Maserati Gran Turismo Convertible as Minato looked over his new home. It was a new and futuristic looking apartment building whose apartments could only be afforded by the rich and powerful.

_And I live on the top floor._

As they drove to the mall, Minato was relieved to hear the two talk about fashion. Well, more like Benistubasa talking about fashion and Akitsu pretending to listen.

They pulled up to the mall and Benitsubasa immediately darted out of the car, taking Akitsu and Minato with her.

She stopped at the lingerie shop and took a look at the display window before walking in. Minato could already feel the nosebleed coming on before Benitsubasa and Akitsu came out of the dressing room modeling in their underwear.

Minato awoke to shaking.

"What's going on?" He was very disoriented as he looked around.

"You passed out after your huge nosebleed, I think it was due to blood loss." Akitsu offered.

_Oh that's right, now I remember._

"Well, now that you're awake, let's go, I got everything I need." Benistubasa said as she shoved 20 bags in his face.

Akitsu nodded, "Same here." And she shoved an additional 10 bags in his face.

"Why did I take them shopping?" Minato asked himself as he took a bath.

"Because you want us to be happy?" Benitsubasa offered as she walked into the bathroom.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Minato asked, suddenly noticing that she was naked.

"Well, duh, I'm taking a bath." She said as she climbed into the large tub. There was definitely enough room to fit the two of them, but Minato still felt uncomfortable. His problems were compounded when an equally naked Akitsu walked in and climbed into the tub wordlessly.

"Aren't you guys uncomfortable?" Minato had to ask.

"Why? You're our Ashikabi, not some creepy stranger. Now turn around so I can wash your back." Benistubasa said as she grabbed a sponge.

"I think you mean, so I can wash his back." Akitsu snatched the sponge out of her hands.

Minato could feel a battle brewing so he snatched the sponge and said, "How about I wash both of your backs."

The two Sekirei nodded, both thinking the same thought.

_He's such a caring Ashikabi_

Minato finished and decided to go to bed. As he opened his bedroom, he saw two figures lying on his bed.

"Shouldn't you guys be in your rooms?" Minato said nervously.

"Oh don't be such a wuss. Just get in the bed already." Benistubasa ordered.

Accepting defeat, Minato decided to sleep and talk to them about the sleeping arrangements tomorrow. Just as he lay his head down on the pillow, he heard a knock at the door.

_Who would come to see us at this hour?_

He opened the door to find a brown haired girl with a large scythe.

"Gah! Please don't hurt me!" Minato put his hands out to shield himself from the girl.

"Are you the Ashikabi of Benitsubasa?" She asked calmly.

"What?"

"I said," She picked him up by the collar, "Are you the Ashikabi of Benitsubasa?"

"Yomi!" Minato heard a familiar voice ring out. As soon as she heard it, Yomi put him down.

"So you are the Ashikabi I've been hearing about. Strange, I expected the one who winged Benitsubasa to be…" She looked him over, "different."

"Step away from Minato." Benistubasa told Yomi, her voice filled with venom.

"I thought you would be glad to see your best friend." Yomi waltzed over to their couch and sat down.

"Wait, she's your best friend?" Minato asked.

"Well, what can I say, we have common interests." Yomi spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Benitsubasa motioned for Yomi to get up from the couch.

"I've come to be winged by your Ashikabi."

"He's not interested." Benitsubasa growled.

Yomi took Minato's hand and guided it to her breast, causing Minato's nose to dribble blood as he began fantasizing.

She laughed, "It sure looks like he's interested." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss, causing the room to fill with light as wings filled the room.

"That idiot doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Benitsubasa face palmed as Yomi started feeling up a very eager Minato.

"Get off of him." She grabbed Yomi and tossed her into Akitsu's bedroom. "You might be his Sekirei too, but you're definitely not going to be his first. She walked back into Minato's bedroom and reappeared with Akitsu, who she then proceeded to throw back into her bedroom. With her work complete, she grabbed Minato and took him into his room, being careful to lock the door.

Realizing that they weren't going to get into Minato's room that night, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Akitsu."

"I'm Yomi."

They sat in silence for a minute before Yomi spoke up. "Sooo, do you like to experiment?"

* * *

**For those who might say that Yomi is OOC, I get most of the information about Sekirei from the anime, and I didn't see that much of Yomi. Since I likely won't have Minato wing Matsu, I needed someone to add perverted moments(I know, it's weird that a story should require that), and Yomi seemed like a good character to shape into that mold. Again, keep the feedback and suggestions coming. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's about my fourth upload for today, but I really wanted to get the set up out of the way. That way, I can focus on the meat of the story. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is the day!" Minato announced to his Sekirei, who were enjoying their breakfast.

"That we beat someone in battle!" Benitsubasa finished.

"That we go all the way!" Yomi finished.

"That you let me kill Benitsubasa!" Akitsu finished.

Nothing was going to bring Minato down, so he continued on, "No, no, and no. Today is the day that I see if I passed my entrance exams, so I'll be off for a few hours. Try not to kill yourselves." Minato hoped for the best and exited the doors.

As soon as he left Benitsubasa turned to Akitsu, "What exactly do you have against me? And why don't you want to kill Yomi too?" She stabbed an accusatory finger at said person.

Akitsu shrugged, "We had a little experiment, and I liked it."

"Speaking of which," Yomi looked at the pink haired Sekirei, "How do you feel about three ways?"

Benitsubasa then proceeded to choke on her toast.

Minato struggled to get to his name in the crowd of people gathered around the results.

"I honestly should've brought Yomi along to scare everyone away." He muttered as he finally pushed his way to Minato Sahashi. He found his name and looked closely at the result, to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes! I passed!" He did a fist pump and jumped up in the air, drawing a few glances. Now pumped, he picked up his cell phone and proceeded to call his mother and sister to tell them the good news. Once he finished with the calls he turned to return home when he bumped into a gray haired woman with glasses.

"Oh I'm very sorry." He apologized, but was quickly unnerved by her. She appeared to be analyzing him, and without saying a word turned around and walked away.

"Well that was weird." He said to himself as he strolled home. However, the entire time, he felt like there was someone following him. He just got inside the lobby of his apartment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see the gray haired girl from before.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Number 22, Kochou, and you are my Ashikabi."

"Wait, are you serious?"

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss that seemed strangely distant. For the third time that week, wings of light appeared as he kissed his new Sekirei.

Minato ran his fingers through his hair, "Now how can I explain this to the others?"

"Don't worry Master, I already prepared a plan that should distract the others enough for you to break the news."

She produced a packet out of nowhere and handed it to him.

"Oh well, this is very thorough."

Kochou nodded, "Of course, I took every possibility into account."

Minato laughed a bit, "Sorry, but I don't think they'll mind you too much, so I'll break it to them my way."

Kochou shrugged, "As you wish Master."

The two walked in on a rather odd scene. Benitsubasa was trying to run away from Yomi, who had already removed her clothes and was trying to grope her while Akitsu looked on in amusement.

"Come on, don't knock it till you try it!" Yomi tried to convince her target.

"Get away you perv. If I had known this side of you, we would never have been friends." Benitsubasa retorted. Kochou looked on with strange interest.

_He definitely has some odd Sekirei._

"Ahem." Minato cleared his throat. The Sekirei suddenly froze in their places.

"Exactly who is that?" Benitsubasa clenched her fists in anger at seeing her Ashikabi with yet another girl.

"Her name is Kochou, and…" Minato was cut off by Benitsubasa choking him.

"Exactly how many Sekirei will be enough for you, Minato? I really like to know because it doesn't seem like you love me right now."

Deciding that Kochou would know what she was talking about, he put her plan in action. "Say Benitsubasa, do your boobs look bigger today?" Immediately, he was released.

"Oh you really think so? I mean, I do feel like I'm starting to fill out now…" Benistubasa began to ramble on as Minato gave Kochou a thumbs up, who replied with a terse nod.

"Anyways, like I was saying," Minato continued, "Kochou is my Sekirei and she'll be offering us tactical advice during fights and other situations. Now, I hope the three of you do your best to get along with her because she's going to be with us from now on."

Akitsu frowned a little at having to share her Ashikabi with yet another Sekirei, Yomi was licking her lips at the possibilities a fourth Sekirei would bring, and Benitsubasa was still rambling on about her breasts. Minato looked on at the scene as he realized just how odd his life was. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by Kochou, who handed him a large binder.

"Here is an index of all unwinged Sekirei, I have complied all the information I have on them. Try to look it over and find some that appeal to you. You should really try to wing any Sekirei you can. That is one of the ways for you to greatly increase your strength, and the strength of your Sekirei."

"Um sure, I'll definitely look it over."

Kochou nodded, "I'll take an empty bedroom and set up my equipment."

Minato looked at the cover before deciding that he needed the input of his Sekirei.

* * *

**I likely won't upload so much in one day again, but like I said earlier, the set up is basically done. Next chapter will still be set up, but after that, I can get into the heart of the story. Also, next chapter will really set up which Sekirei Minato is going to actively pursue, although that doesn't mean every Sekirei in the next chapter is going to be used. However, there will still likely be Sekirei that are not mentioned that will appear later on, so you never know. Still, that means that any requests for Sekirei to be winged will be looked at, so if you have any requests, now's the time! Going off of that, just wondering, would you guys want Minato to wing male Sekirei like Mutsu, or only female ones? As always, keep the suggestions and reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll take some time here to address some reviews, as they point out things that I need to explain.**

**First, thank you to ShINaiX for pointing out that Minaka hasn't done his phone call yet. That was a total oversight on my part, and for those of you who want it, it's coming up in this chapter. Also for ShINaiX, I thought that Karasuba would prefer Musubi due to the fact that Yume is a part of her, which may or may not come up later, and her comment for Benitsubasa was mostly to insult her than anything else, although I guess that there is always the possibility that Natsuo is straight and Haihane is kidding.**

**For Frayner, thank you for your help with Yomi, I'll definitely try to incorporate more of your help into future chapters. As for her obedient side though, I always felt like Minato was a more relaxed Ashikabi than Mikogami, and that changed that portion of her.**

**For The Dastardly Muffin, thank you for pointing out that Minato knew too much without any of it being explained to him. That was my fault, and if you need an explanation, I''ll say that Benitsubasa explained everything to him shortly after they met while Minato was taking them to the restaurant.**

**As always, thanks for every review. I really appreciate all of them.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Minato took the heavy binder and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, let's take a look at this."

His Sekirei, minus Kochou, all flocked to his side to look through the binder.

As soon as he opened the book, Yomi's jaw dropped.

"Who is that?" She cried out as she saw the picture of Kazehana.

"Well according to this, she is the Sekirei that controls wind. Do you guys want me to wing her?" Yomi vigorously nodded her head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hmm, looking at Matsu's description, I'd say she's as much of a pervert as you, Yomi." Minato mused.

"A kindred spirit I guess."

Minato flissped the page, revealing two male Sekirei.

"Wow, those two look pretty hot too." Yomi said as she saw the pictures of Mutsu and Homura. For once Benitsubasa nodded in agreement, although it was mostly to make Minato jealous. Minato on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the gesture.

"Look at her!" Yomi cried out at the sight of Tsukiumi.

"I'll take that as a yes too."

On the very next page, who else but Yomi asked about Uzume. Akitsu merely sat there and looked on at Yomi, who was busy fantasizing about her experiments with more and more Sekirei involved.

"What an outfit!" Yomi was busy ogling Toyotama when Minato flipped to the page containing Mitsuha and Mitsuki.

"A whip? Now that is interesting. And twins too." Yomi thought aloud, drawing concerned glances from Akitsu, Minato, and Benitsubasa.

"And that's where I draw the line. I should stop going through this book." Minato said, "I think I'll watch some TV."

"Fine, suit yourself." Yomi continued to flip through.

He turned on the TV to find a white haired man on TV.

"Took you long enough to turn on the TV" He started, clearly peeved, "I am Hiroto Minaka, Chairman of MBI. Anyways, I have to say, you're starting to turn heads. I mean, 3 Sekireis winged within a week? You're moving quickly. No one else has more than one at this point. Not to mention that you have the discarded number with you as well. I haven't even given you the details of the Sekirei Plan yet!"

Minato interrupted him, "No need, Benitsubasa explained everything to me already."

"Well, I still need to tell you some things. First, know that every Sekirei will fight each other, and that means the Sekirei belonging to the same Ashikabi. Also, you are forbidden to tell anyone of this plan. If you do, not only will I cut you off, but I will punish you. Finally, keep an eye out for Izumi and Mikogami. Those two are power hungry, and will not stop until they get what they want. Well, good luck! I expect great things from you Minato, great things!"

The TV screen then shut off and Minato took in some of the information he just heard. As he went over it in his head, he decided that he needed a bath and he would sleep on it.

As he headed off, he heard Yomi exclaim, "Look at Shiina! He's so cute and innocent! I'm definitely going to corrupt him now."

The door opened and once again, in stepped a naked Benitsubasa. Minato had to suppress his nosebleed once he noticed that she was stepping into the tub with him.

"Look, Minato, we need to talk." She got very serious.

_This is not a good sign. I should get out while I can, though stepping out without clothes means certain rape by Yomi. I guess I'll take my chances in here._

"What's wrong?" Minato got equally serious.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I wanted to tell you… that I'm okay with sharing you."

Minato was surprised, to say the least, "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Hearing Minaka talk about the Sekirei Plan reminded me how serious it is." Benitsubasa looked up at Minato's eyes, "And how much I want you to win. I know that you can't do it without serious help, and I'll accept that."

Minato suddenly realized how hard it was for her to do that.

"Thank you." Minato pulled her into a hug.

"Um Minato, sorry to rain on your parade, but I can totally feel your boner."

"Right." Minato immediately pulled away. Benitsubasa wanted to cry out at the loss of warmth.

"It's okay, I never said that it bothered me." She pulled Minato back into a hug.

_You better appreciate this Minato._

* * *

**Now we're getting to the heart of the story. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Just because I didn't mention a certain Sekirei here doesn't mean that he/she won't appear later on. So give me some feedback about anything and everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, thanks for all the suggestions and help for this story. This is definitely one of my favorite shows to write about, and the reviews make it all the more worthwhile.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You are the one I've been looking for! The most powerful Ashikabi in the land!" A blond Sekirei in a black dress cried out.

"Wait me?" Minato barely had time to ask before she landed in front of him. She ran up to Minato and immediately stuck her hand down his pants.

_Wow, that was sudden. This wouldn't happen even in my wildest dreams. Wait a second, this isn't..._

Minato's eyes fluttered open as he realized he was dreaming. He moved to get up but found himself held down by Yomi and Benitsubasa, who were sleeping under each of his arms, and Akitsu, who was lying on his chest. He glanced down to his boxers to find that Yomi had apparently snaked a hand inside of them during the night.

"Well, that explains that part of my dream, but who was that Sekirei?"

He thought back to the index he had looked through when it hit him, "Of course! It was Tsukiumi. But I wonder what that dream means. Maybe I'll ask Kochou later."

Suddenly, he felt Yomi's hand tighten its grip on him. He took a quick look to see that she was still fast asleep.

"I guess no matter if she's awake or asleep, Yomi's always horny." He sighed and decided that it would be a good idea to wake his Sekirei up and tell them about his dream.

"What is she doing?" Benitsubasa asked almost immediately after she woke up.

"I don't know, I just woke up and she was like that." Minato tried to explain before Benitsubasa before she got too angry.

"Well, I might be sharing you with her, but I won't be outdone by her!" Benitsubasa quickly stuck her hand down his boxers as well.

"That's not necessary." Minato tried to stop her, but to no avail.

All the commotion woke up Akitsu, who immediately joined in.

"Gah! I don't think you guys should be doing this right now."

"Sorry, but I won't let Benitsubasa beat me." Akitsu said in a monotone voice.

"This isn't some sort of competition guys!" Minato cried out. His cry woke up Yomi, who realized with ecstasy that she finally got into Minato's pants.

All of the yelling made Kochou want to check up on Minato. She opened the door and was slightly amused by what she saw.

"You are pretty perverted Master." She remarked.

Minato looked up to see Kochou.

"It's not what it looks like, and why am I the perverted one?"

"You are the one being ahem, serviced by three Sekirei." Minato had to admit that she had a point.

"Okay guys, seriously, stop. I have something important to tell you guys."

All three Sekirei stopped and listened to what their Ashikabi had to say.

"I might've had a dream that involved Tsukiumi. Does that mean anything?"

"Wait a second," He could tell that Benitsubasa was getting angry by the vein popping in her head, "You've been fantasizing about other Sekirei?"

"Well, it wasn't really fantasizing since it really happened, no thanks to Yomi."

Yomi stuck her tongue out, "Well, you know me. Can't control my urges and all that."

"While it is interesting that she appeared in your dream, I can't be sure if that's a positive or negative reaction. If you plan on going out today, I seriously think that you should bring someone to protect you."

"Obviously, that will be me." Benitsubasa said while glaring daggers at Yomi and Akitsu.

"Well then, get dressed since we need groceries." Minato jumped out of bed, "And don't worry too much guys, I won't get into any trouble."

Minato and Benitsubasa were walking to the store when a voice cried out, "You are the one I've been looking for! The most powerful Ashikabi in the land."

"This seems strangely familiar." Minato remarked as a blond Sekirei landed in front of him.

"I am Number 9, Tsukiumi, and I've come to kill you."

"Wait, what?" Minato wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I refuse to let you violate any more Sekirei, and I will prove the uselessness of Ashikabis. Now get out of my way." She said, pushing Benitsubasa away.

"Whoa, when did I ever violate any Sekirei? If anything, they've been violating me." Minato put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! Turn around and fight me!" Benitsubasa angrily punched Tsukiumi in the back of the head. She turned around and fired a stream of water that hit Benitsubasa square in the chest. Furious, Benitsubasa picked herself up and created a shockwave with her fists, temporarily stunning Tsukiumi. Using the opening, she landed punch after punch. However, Tsukiumi shook off the attack and fired a ball of water.

While the two were fighting, Minato called home for help.

"Kochou, we ran into some trouble like you said might happen."

On the other end Kochou nodded.

"I'm sending Yomi and Akitsu right now."

Minato got off of the phone to see Benitsubasa being pelted with bolts of water.

"Stop hurting her!" He yelled out. He began running full force and ran into Tsukiumi, temporarily halting her attacks.

"You dare to touch me you filthy Ashikabi?" She blasted him with water, knocking him into a wall. She strode up to him and created a large blade of water.

_Well, this is it then? Forgive me everyone, but I've gotten myself killed._

"Hey, get away from our Ashikabi!" Yomi cried out. She swung her scythe and created a blade of air that cut half of Tsukiumi's black dress off. She then did a flip in the air, and as she did, she created another blade of air with a swing of her scythe, this time cutting up Tsukiumi's white dress.

"What are you doing, you perv?" Tsukiumi covered her now exposed body with her hands.

"Now Akitsu!" Minato yelled out. The girl nodded and began to freeze Tsukiumi's body from the feet up. Tsukiumi groaned as the ice met her skin. Now completely immobilized, Tsukiumi could do but watch as Minato's Sekirei closed in on her.

"Why would you protect this fiend who has violated you?"

The three Sekirei looked confused.

"I wish he would violate me." Akitsu said.

"It was completely consensual." Benitsubasa added.

"I've been violating him." Yomi finished.

"Besides, even if he did violate us, none of us would ever leave him because he loves us, and we love him." Benitsubasa said, earning a smile from Minato.

"Really?" Tsukiumi looked curious.

"Yeah, Minato's definitely the best Ashikabi around, why do you think all of us let him wing us?" Akitsu asked.

"Well, I imagined that he forced himself upon you."

Yomi lauged, "Actually, I forced myself onto him."

"And onto me." Benitsubasa added.

"Um." Tsukiumi looked uncomfortable.

Yomi whipped around at the pink haired Sekirei. "Why are you making me look like a perv in front of this hot girl?"

Benitsubasa stuck her tongue out, "Trust me, you don't need any help."

"Hot girl? Are you…" Tsukiumi strangely wanted to know the answer.

"Nah, I just like experimenting. Minato's my real love." Yomi replied.

"But he doesn't love you back." Akitsu barged in.

"Yeah, cause he loves me more." Benitsubasa proclaimed smugly.

"Oh really?" Yomi stuck her face into Benitsubasa's.

"Yeah." Benitsubasa showed no signs of backing down.

"Actually, I love you all equally." Minato tried to defuse the situation.

"But you have to love me more right? I was your first." Benitsubasa announced.

"Um, hey, have you felt like you've been filling out lately?"

"Oh well, now that you mention it…" She began rambling on about herself again.

Tsukiumi was speechless at the peculiar exchange between Minato and his Sekirei.

"Well, I know this seems like we're pretty strange, but we still all love each other. I guess what I'm saying is that I would like to extend an invitation for you to join our odd family." Minato offered his hand as Akitsu melted away the ice holding Tsukiumi hostage.

She looked at the outstretched hand for a second before she decided to take it.

"Wing me Minato."

Minato complied and gave her a chaste kiss, unsure how Tsukiumi would react. This time, he barely noticed the wings of light, being used to them by now.

"Hooray!" Yomi engulfed Tsukiumi in a hug.

"I know you're happy, but can you let go of my ass?"

"Shh." Yomi silenced Tsukiumi.

As this was happening, Homura looked on with a smile under his mask.

"Who would've thought that the self-proclaimed Ashikabi hater would be winged before Stage 2 even began? That Minato is very interesting. I'll definitely need to watch out for him." He chuckled and leaped from his vantage point.

Likewise, Kazehana looked on from the almost empty bar she was currently sitting in. The window had offered her a perfect view of all of the events that had transpired.

"Wow, that Minato must be a great Ashikabi."

Mutsu snorted, "Hm, I heard that he's a pretty perverted Ashikabi though. I mean, why else would Yomi be his Sekirei?"

"I don't know though, for some reason, I feel like he's emitting some serious strength."

"That's probably the sake talking."

_But she's right, even I can feel the strength radiating from him. He's much stronger than he himself seems to realize._

He snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Hey, I'm not even drunk yet!" Kazehana tried to take back her bottle while Mutsu did he best to keep it away.

Minato looked at the introductions being made by his Sekirei in glee. He smiled and felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked his newly received text.

"Oh no."

His Sekirei all faced him. "What's wrong?"

Minato looked straight ahead in horror.

"My sister's coming to visit."

* * *

**Please leave any and every suggestion you can! I'm definitely trying to incorporate as much as I can into this story. To prevent the questions from coming up, I'm going to write Tsukiumi's dialogue the same as everyone else, as I'm not very skilled in Middle English. On a side note, do you guys think I need to change my rating to M? I know I didn't make this chapter too explicit, but I feel like just mentioning this kind of stuff might constitute an M story. I don't know though. This is as explicit as the story will probably ever get, so do you guys think I need to change the rating? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thanks for all of the feedback, you guys are so helpful! This is going to be a very short chapter, but I promise that I'll have a longer one by probably tomorrow. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well, are you guys ready to go home?" Minato asked his Sekirei.

They responded with grumbling stomachs.

"Um, okay. How about we grab some food in here?" He pointed at a local bar.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to spend my first meal with you in some disgusting pub." Tsukiumi said with conviction.

"I agree! Who knows how disgusting this place is!" Benittsubasa cried out.

The two looked at each other, amazed that they actually agreed on something.

"Suck it up, I need some food." Yomi walked in without a second thought. Minato and Akitsu followed, and Tsukiumi and Benitsubasa were left with no choice but to follow.

They quickly walked in and sat down in a booth in the corner. Minato took a look around the bar. It was empty save for two people, a silver haired man with an orange scarf and a purple haired woman wearing a rather revealing dress, sitting at the bar.

Over the next hour, Minato and his Sekirei got extremely drunk, buying round after round. At the bar, the same thing occurred. Now the woman was clearly drunk and the silver haired man was trying to calm her down.

"No way, I let one love get away, I won't let two!" The purple haired woman yelled out.

"Please calm down Kazehana, he's just a perverted Ashikabi."

"No Mutsu, you're just jealous that you've never loved anyone!" Kazehana yelled out.

Mutsu buried his face in his hands, "Please don't do anything too stupid."

Kazehana stumbled over to Minato.

"You mean like this?" She grabbed Minato and pulled him into a drunken kiss. As soon as she did that, the bar filled with light.

"Whoa, you're a Sekirei! I'm a Sekirei too!" Yomi cried out.

"Let's get another round in celebration!" Kazehana replied, leading to cheers among the table. She looked at Minato. "You're buying though."

"Why not?" He said. Kazehana laughed and pulled Minato's face into her rather large breasts.

After about ten more rounds, Minato was stumbling around the bar.

"You know, your girlfriend is awesome." He slurred.

"Get away from me you drunk pervert." Mutsu spat at Minato.

"Come on, lighten up." Minato smiled for a second before his expression completely changed and he threw up on Mutsu's face.

"Ah! I think some of it even got in my mouth. What do you have to say for yourself?" Suddenly, Mutsu sprouted wings and the bar filled with light.

"What just happened?" Mutsu asked in a serious tone.

"Duh, you've been winged by Minato's saliva. For such a serious guy, you're pretty dumb." Yomi laughed at herself.

Mutsu took a moment to go wash his face off in the bathroom. Once he returned, he made a beeline for Minato.

"What are you do-ah!" Minato cried out as Mutsu tried to strangle him.

* * *

**I had mixed responses about Minato winging Mutsu, but I decided that he needed him to even have a chance of matching up with the Discipline Squad. After all, only Mutsu and Miya can really hold their own against Karasuba. As usual, any response would be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you far all of the feedback and help with this story! I'll take the time here to address a few reviews, because if you take the time to write them, I should address them. First, in regards to your question Sashafyr, Sekirei are winged by the saliva of an Ashikabi. Although they normally use a kiss to get the saliva of an Ashikabi, I believe that they don't necessarily have to be kissed to be winged, as there are other ways that they could come in contact with the saliva of their Ashikabi. For gunzen, thank you for the criticism. I will take your suggestion and try to utilize it, although at this point, there isn't going to be much romance yet, at least, not until I fully set up Minato's team. As usual, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Minato awoke to a pounding in his head. His body was pleading him to lie in bed all day, until he realized that his sister was visiting. He dashed out of bed and into the kitchen to find all of his Sekirei eating breakfast.

"I'm in big trouble. How am I going to explain you guys to her?"

"Well, you can introduce me as your legal wife, and tell her that these are our servants." Tsukiumi suggested.

"Whoa, hold up, if anyone is going to be Minato's wife, it's going to be me!" Benitsubasa cried out.

"Servant eh? Give me a few minutes, let me run off the costume shop." Before anyone could say anything else, Yomi was out of the door.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi snapped.

Minato stood at attention. "Yes ma'am?"

"Tell this harlot that I'm going to be your wife."

"Um, I don't know if I can."

Benitsubasa clenched her fists, "Hey! Who are you calling a harlot? I'm not the one who looks like a high class prostitute."

"What did you say to me?" Tsukiumi created a ball of water.

"Please don't do this." Minato tried to calm the two down.

"I'm baaack!" Yomi cried out as she opened the door.

"How are you back so fast?" Tsukiumi asked incredulously.

"I couldn't wait to see how they looked on us, so I hurried back." Before anyone could protest, Yomi shredded off everyone's (minus Mutsu and Minato) clothes and tossed them each a maid outfit.

"Get dressed." She ordered.

With little choice, everyone got into uniform. Kochou meanwhile, simply went back to her room.

"Don't you think this is a little skimpy?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Wait, let me check." Yomi made a light breeze with her scythe. The breeze made the skirts fly up, revealing everyone's panties. "Nope, they're perfect."

"I'm sure these costumes will just make my sister think I've got some sort of maid fetish." Minato said as he looked over his Sekirei.

"I don't see much of a problem." Akitsu just shrugged her shoulders, picked up a duster and began dusting the penthouse.

"That's the attitude!" Yomi said with a smile as she picked up a duster and began dusting as well, taking care to show Minato her assets.

"Come on Mutsu, even you have to admit we look good." Kazehana said to Mutsu, who was trying to look away, but couldn't help sneaking a peek at the other Sekirei.

"I refuse to lose to these three. I'm a far superior maid." Benitsubasa grabbed a duster and began to vigorously dust.

"Hey, I won't lose either!" Tsukiumi followed suit.

"Um, not everything has to be a competition you guys." Minato tried to break them up, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the front door of his apartment opened.

"Hey big brother! You know, you really should put your spare key somewhere other than under the doormat." Yukari opened the front door of her brother's apartment to find five women in skimpy maid outfits vigorously dusting while her brother and a silver haired man looked on in amusement.

Minato was surprised to see his sister, "Ah! Yukari! What are you doing here so early?"

"Who are all these people?"

"Um, I can explain."

"Wait," Yukari looked dead serious. "Did you hire some hookers to fulfill your maid fantasy for you and your boyfriend?"

"Aha!" Yomi pointed a finger at Minato, "I knew you had a maid fantasy."

Minato sighed, "I guess I need to explain. This is all part of the mpf!" Minato found his mouth covered by Benitsubasa.

"What he meant to say was that he and I have something to discuss." She raced off to the bedroom with Minato in tow.

"Look Minato, I know she's your sister, but she is not allowed to know about the Sekirei Plan yet. I know you want to tell her, but you'll have to hold off."

"But she's totally going to think I'm some sort of gay sex addict or a pervert. And she'll probably call Mom in for an intervention or something."

"I'm sorry, but that's a sacrifice you'll have to make." Benitsubasa apologized.

They walked back into the kitchen to see Yukari groping Kazehana.

"What are you doing Yukari?"

"Sorry, but she has huge boobs, I kinda wanted to feel them. In fact," She looked over all of his Sekirei, "I want to feel all of them."

"Am I imagining something or is your sister even more perverted than Yomi?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Trust me, I never knew my sister this way."

"So, how are you going to explain this big brother?" Yukari asked while casually feeling up Yomi.

"Um, well you see…"

"I'm his legal wife." Tsukiumi announced.

"Actually, I am." Benitsubasa said.

"I'm not, but I do want to sleep with him." Yomi added.

"Wait, that's not what I was going to say!" Minato searched his head for away to explain this.

"Wait, you're married to two women?" Yukari asked skeptically, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm still your brother!"

"No way, my real brother can't even get a girlfriend, let alone five and a boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks sis."

She walked up to him and closely inspected his face, "Are you high?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question."

"No," Minato shook his head, "I don't do drugs."

"Then why are you acting so different?"

"There is a perfectly good explanation."

_But I can't tell her._

"Master, I need to tell you something." Kochou walked out of her room and handed a packet to Minato.

"Wait, you have another girlfriend?" Yukari asked.

"It's not like that!"

"Look, you clearly have some problems that need to be sorted out, so I'm going to give Mom a call and let her deal with this. Bye girls! We really need to take a bath together next time!" Yukari walked out of the door, but not before giving Tsukiumi a casual squeeze.

"Well, we accomplished nothing." Minato sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

Mutsu chuckled, "That was pretty entertaining though."

"Wow, your sister and I have so much in common, I had no idea!" Yomi told Minato.

"Why didn't she feel me?" Benitsubasa was inspecting her breasts.

"I think this calls for a drink!" Kazehana held up a bottle of sake.

"You think everything calls for a drink." Mutsu replied.

"I don't want to interrupt everyone, but I have something important regarding unwinged Sekirei." Kochou yelled out, silencing everyone.

"As I was saying, I have a definite location on number six, Homura and number ten, Uzume."

"Homura?" Tsukiumi rose out of her seat.

"What's wrong Tsukiumi?" Minato asked.

"Homura was my greatest rival before you winged me." She turned to Kochou, "Where is he?"

"Both of them seem to be staying at a place called Izumo Inn."

"Then we're going to Izumo Inn tomorrow!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the feedback! Now to address a few reviews. First, for Haseo55, Musubi's a part of the Discipline Squad, you'll find out what happened to Kusano soon, and Matsu's still at Izumo Inn, spying on everybody. Also, for ShINaiX, I felt like Mutsu would be somewhat interested in the other Sekirei because to my knowledge, he's straight. However, just because he's interested doesn't mean he's going to be in a relationship beyond friendship. Also, thank you for pointing out how OOC Tsukiumi is.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Minato, along with all of his Sekirei besides Kochou, who was offering directions, stood in front of a rather ordinary looking inn.

"I guess this is it." He said before knocking on the front door.

"Yes?" A blue haired woman answered the door.

"Miya?" Kazehana and Mutsu said in unison.

"Wait." Minato turned around, "You two know her?"

Mutsu quickly slammed the door shut.

"Let's just go home. Minato, you don't need any more Sekirei."

The door opened again, revealing Miya with a demonic mask behind her head. Mutsu and Kazehana immediately tried to hide behind Minato.

"It's not polite to slam the door." She smacked both Mutsu and Kazehana on the head with a ladle.

"Hey! What are you doing to them?" Minato made a move towards Miya, but was immediately held back by Mutsu and Kazaehana.

"We're fine, but we won't be if we mess with Miya." Kazehana said in an unusually serious tone.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a harmless landlady." Miya said with a smile on her face.

"Do you mind if we come in landlady?" Yomi asked.

"Nice to see that someone has any semblance of manners. Please, come inside."

The group shuffled inside and sat down around a table.

"You came just in time. We just prepared lunch." Miya handed out bowls of food to everyone but Mutsu and Kazehana.

"You two don't get any food for being so rude today. Oh Kagari," She turned to a silver haired man, "Can you tell Uzume that it's time to eat?"

Kagari nodded in response and went upstairs.

Tsukiumi looked at him, deep in thought. "Why does that man look so familiar? Could it be that he's…" She looked at his retreating figure, "No, it's just a coincidence. I mean, he doesn't actually look that much like Homura."

A minute later, a brown haired girl bounded down the stairs, with Kagari strolling down behind her. She noticed that the table was much more crowded than usual.

"Hello, I am Uzume, who are you?" She held out her hand to greet the man closest to her.

"Hello, I am Minato." He shook her hand and she felt a shock go through her system. Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way by Yomi.

"Hi, my name is Yomi! Wow, look at you!"

"Uh." Uzume had no idea how to respond.

"Do you mind if I touch them? Oh who am I kidding, even if you do mind, I'm still touching them." Yomi was suddenly smacked by a ladle.

"There will be no sexual contact under my roof."

Yomi just grumbled under her breath as she nursed her new bruise.

"So Minato, why exactly are you here?" Miya asked.

"Well, since you asked, I'm here to find two specific people that live here."

"You wouldn't happen to be an Ashikabi, would you?"

Minato was shocked, "Wait, how do you know about…"

"The Sekirei Plan?" Miya finished. "Well, I would tell you, but…" The mask reappeared, "it's not polite to pry into someone's personal life."

"Drop it Minato." Mutsu whispered in his ear. Minato nodded in response.

"You've come to wing Uzume, haven't you?" Miya asked.

Minato nodded, drawing a look from Uzume.

"Well, unfortunately, I'll ask you to leave now since that's the case." She made a show of polishing a sword on the wall.

"Well, so sorry that we couldn't stay longer, but we really need to go." Kazehana picked up Minato."Come on guys, let's go."

"Hold up, you can't just boss us around, do you have any idea who you were talking with?" Benitsubasa jumped up, ready to fight.

"Trust me Benitsubasa, you don't want to fight her." Mutsu put a hand on her shoulder and led her away.

The small group quickly left the inn and headed home.

Minato sighed, "Looks like we wasted our time coming all the way here."

"At least we left with our lives." Mutsu said, grateful that Miya had not attacked them.

"I really hope we see Uzume again." Yomi was disappointed that Minato had not made a move to wing Uzume.

"You probably scared her off, you perv." Benitsubasa growled.

"She liked it. I could see it in her eyes." Yomi said smugly.

"Only in your wildest dreams."

Meanwhile, at Izumo Inn, its residents were trying to get a handle on what happened.

"I still can't believe that Tsukiumi didn't recognize me without my mask. I mean, I know it's a good disguise, but considering how often she sees me, you would think that she would've recognized me back there." Homura shook his head in amusement.

"Kagari, do you want to go out for a walk?" Uzume asked.

"Why?"

"I need to confirm something."

As soon as Minato got to the floor his apartment was on, he felt like something was wrong. He took a quick glance at the door to find it open.

"There's someone inside already!"

_I wonder why Kochou didn't tell me anything? I hope she's not in trouble._

All of his Sekirei were on alert as he made his way inside.

"Nice to see you Minato." Takami said as she saw her son.

"Mom!" Minato cried out, relieved it wasn't some other intruder.

"Mom?" The Sekirei collectively asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Minato was confused.

"Your mom is the head researcher at MBI?" Benitsubasa asked. "You said she worked for a pharmaceutical company."

"Well, I thought she did." He answered. He turned to Takami, "Is this true Mom? Do you really work for MBI?"

"I guess there's no point in lying to you anymore. Yes, I am the head researcher at MBI."

"But why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I never wanted you to get involved in the Sekirei Plan. It's far more dangerous than you think."

"But I'm safe, look." He pointed to his Sekirei, "I've got so many people watching after me."

"That may be true, but Minaka is crazy, although I'm sure you know that already. There is far more to the Sekirei Plan than you know."

"Is that why you came to visit? To warn me?"

"Well, that, and also, your sister told me that you needed an intervention. I have to say, I agree with her though. I mean, you're winging Sekirei left and right, I don't want you to get overwhelmed. I know that you never had a girlfriend and you were really awkward with girls besides your sister, but I think this might just be you overcompensating."

"Gee, thanks for the analysis."

The door opened as they were talking.

"Minato." Minato and Takami looked to find Uzume and Kagari standing in the doorway. "I need to know something. Don't freak out, but I felt something when I shook your hand. I need to know the truth."

She strode straight up Minato and kissed him. The room filled with wings of light, and Yomi clapped her hands in glee while Tsukiumi's head popped a vein.

"Now that you're Minato's Sekirei too, I can do this." Yomi then proceeded to jump Uzume, who oddly, did not resist.

Tamaki sighed, "This is exactly what I mean. Not only is Minaka very interested in you, so are the other major Ashikabis. This definitely will make you more noticeable, if that's even possible. You need to be very careful from now on." She started to leave, "Oh, and one more thing, if you're going to wing Homura, don't do it until I'm out of the building. I really don't need to see my son kissing another man."

"Wait a second, did she say Homura?" Tsukiumi's mind quickly put two and two together.

"Um, I don't think that'll be a problem." Minato laughed.

Takami left, leaving Homura standing in the doorway.

"Well Uzume, it was a good thing that you told me to bring your stuff with you. And Tsukiumi," Homura smiled, "I'm looking forward to our next rematch." He dropped the bag he was carrying and exited the apartment. The bag then proceeded to split open, revealing a large assortment of costumes.

Yomi immediately got off of Uzume and inspected the costumes.

"Don't tell me, you're into cosplay too?" She asked hopefully.

"Well sorta, I actually made these costumes to cheer up my friend in the hospital, but I do like wearing them." Uzume admitted.

Yomi's jaw dropped, "It's just like we're really kinky sisters."

"Speaking of kinky." Uzume grabbed Minato, "When are we going to close the deal? I mean, I know that you can't wait to get your hands all over this."

Benitsubasa was really getting angry, "Okay, that's it. Step off sister!"

"Yes, the only one who should get to touch him is his legal wife!" Tsukiumi added.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that the best way for any of us to get stronger is to screw Minato."

"Wait, really?" Minato turned to Benitsubasa, "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

She looked at her feet, "Well, I kinda did. I did tell you that the stronger the bond between a Sekirei and her Ashikabi, the stronger the Sekirei will be. That strong bond usually entails sex. But it's not necessary."

Mutsu spoke up, "Well, I'm not having sex with you, it's fine, I'm strong enough as is."

Minato nodded, "Yes, I would hate for things to get even more awkward between us."

"Well, I live on awkward! Come on Minato!" Yomi snatched him from Uzume and ran into his bedroom.

"Don't even think about touching him before I do!" Tsukiumi raced in after her, followed by Uzume, Akitsu, and Kazehana.

"Aren't you going too?" Mutsu asked Benitsubasa.

"It's all right, they can have him for now. I've got my own plans for later." She smiled devilishly.

"Oh hey, look at that, seal costumes!"

"What costumes?"

"Come on Minato, you have to admit that Uzume and I make pretty sexy seals."

"Fine, I see what game you want to play. If you two are seals, then you two need some water!"

"Wait Tsukiumi, not on the bed!"

"Ah! You got me wet!"

"I was already wet actually."

Mutsu couldn't help but laugh at this exchange. As Mutsu was busy laughing, Minato's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. Interested, he opened it up and read the text. As he read, a scowl appeared on his face.

"That slimy bastard."

* * *

**Now before you finish this chapter, I have to make some things clear. Although I do my best to update as much as possible, updates will be much slower during the week, as I am busy with volleyball practice all the time. However, don't take it as a sign that I'm abandoning the story if I don't update for a day. Chances are, I'm too tired to write because my coach decided to make us run so much. I love writing this story and that won't change anytime soon. ****As usual, feel free to add any comments you want. I am open to any and all suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As usual thanks for the feedback!Thank you to the Dastardly Muffin for pointing out that Minato's a little OOC. You are completely correct and I apologize for that. Also, thank you to Mzr90. I guess Miya's hair is purple, but it always looked kinda blue to me. I think that Kazehana probably should've reacted more to Takami, but I guess that can happen later on, as this isn't the last time Takami will be in this story. Thank you for leaving your thoughts gunzen. Everything you leave will help improve my writing and I really appreciate that. You are right to say that I don't take the ceremony of winging seriously enough. Not to sound defensive or anything, but although I will think about toning down the comedy when I write now, I can't compromise my style. I hope you will find a way to enjoy this story, but I can't change too much because honestly, I don't think that I'll be writing the story. I don't write this story only to cater to my readers, although I try to do that. This is as much for me as it is for all of you, so unfortunately, I have to write this story my way.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Morning Minato." Mutsu greeted his Ashikabi.

"Morning Mutsu. Man am I tired." He yawned.

"I'm surprised that you got any sleep at all. The way you guys were going at it, I thought that I would never get any sleep myself."

Minato was embarrassed, "Were we really that loud?"

Mutsu shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, Benitsubasa is a screamer."

Minato sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, did anything interesting come up last night?"

Mutsu frowned, "Actually, yes." He pulled Minato's phone out, "You got a text from Minaka."

"What was it about?"

"The green girl."

"The green girl?" Minato was confused, "Who is that exactly?"

"She's number 108, and Minaka has invited every Ashikabi to go look for her."

"So do you think we should check it out?"

Mutsu nodded, "I can't stomach the thought of some creepy Ashikabi winging her."

"So where do we go?"

"We need to find the botanical gardens."

By the time Minato and his Sekirei arrived, there was a huge commotion. However, once people realized whose presence they were in, many scattered.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Minato asked.

"Because they know that it isn't smart to mess with us." Benitsubasa was clearly enjoying the scared looks she received from other Sekirei.

"Look, MBI's sealed off the area." Tsukiumi pointed at a blockade of trucks.

"All right, let's just find a way to get past."

Minato walked up to one of the solders.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind moving one of these trucks so we can get through?"

The solder snorted, "Get lost kid."

Tsukiumi picked up the solder by his collar, "What gives you the right to talk to my legal husband like that?"

The solder was now panicking as he realized who he was dealing with.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you were the Ashikabi of the North, let me move a truck for you." He gestured at a driver, who moved the truck enough for Minato and his Sekirei to get through.

"Ahh!" They heard a scream from what sounded like a little girl.

"I think someone else might have gotten to her already." Mutsu said.

"Let's hurry up." Minato began sprinting towards the scream. They reached a clearing, where a brown haired boy was trying to kiss a small blond girl.

"Get away from her you creep!" Benitsubasa sent a shockwave in the boy's direction. The boy was thrown away from the girl and growled in anger.

"Mitsuha, Mitsuki, get them!" Two blond twins came out and stood protectively in front of him.

"Who are you anyways?" Minato asked.

"I am Hayato Mikogami, the Ashikabi of the South."

"I see. Tsukiumi, Akitsu, now!"

Tsukiumi sent a wave of water at the twins. As soon as they were covered by water, Akitsu froze them in their places. Benitsubasa then tossed their frozen forms to Mutsu, who slashed at the ice with his sword.

As soon as the ice broke, Uzume seized the twins with her veil. Yomi then appeared from behind Uzume with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuha cried out.

Yomi swung her scythe, creating blades of wind that completely shredded the clothes of the twins.

"Ah, you pervs!" Mitsuki cried out.

Yomi shrugged her shoulders, "That's what they call me."

Kazehana created a breeze that was chilled by Akitsu. She directed the wind to chill the skin of the twins, who gasped out in a mixture of pleasure and fear. The gasp elicited a cackle from Kazehana, Uzume and Yomi collectively. Said cackle then drew a concerned look from Mutsu.

Benitsubasa then proceeded to pelt them with punches, as Uzume pulled her veil back and put a hand on the neck of each twin.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled."

As their crests disappeared, the twins passed out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Sekirei to save." Minato said as he walked past Mikogami.

He kneeled down next to the crying girl. "It's okay, you're safe now. No one can hurt you now."

She looked up, "What's your name?"

Minato smiled, "Minato, what's yours?"

"Kusano."

"Kusano, what a cute name!" Kazehana cried out.

"Are you my big brother?"

"Um, sure, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Will you take me home big brother?"

"Sure." Minato picked up Kusano in his arms. She gave a yawn and fell asleep within minutes.

Yomi took a look at her sleeping figure, "She's so cute!"

"Let's get out of here guys." Minato said.

"Wait." Uzume kneeled down next to the twins. "We have to make sure MBI takes them away and that nothing happens to them before that happens." Two choppers were approaching the site of the battle.

Minato looked at Mikogami, "I'm sorry we had to do this."

The choppers were overhead now.

"Now we can go."

As they walked back, Minato looked at all of his Sekirei.

_If I this is how I feel about beating other Sekirei, how am I going to feel when my Sekirei have to fight each other? I'm not sure I'll be able to choose one Sekirei over another._

Once Minato opened the door in his apartment, Kusano woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." Minato said softly.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're in my apartment." He said as he laid her on the couch.

"Thank you for saving me from that scary man, big brother."

Minato smiled, "It was my pleasure. No one should be winged against their will. Well, except for Mutsu, but that was an accident."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure Ku."

"Be my Ashikabi."

Minato was taken aback.

"Well, this is very sudden." Minato was interrupted by Kusano's chaste kiss.

Wings emerged from her back and filled the room with light.

Tsukiumi stormed up to Minato. "Did you just do what I think you did? You pedophile!" She slapped him in the face.

"Come on, you're going to sleep with us tonight." She picked up Kusano, and walked to the Mutsu's room, along with Akitsu, Kazehana, Uzume, and Yomi.

"Aren't you going with them?" He asked Benitsubasa.

"Sorry, but I need my beauty sleep. I know you can appreciate that." She winked and walked off to her room.

"Wait a second, they took my room." Mutsu suddenly realized as two doors locked.

"This is going to be awkward." Minato said as he realized that he would be sleeping with Mutsu that night.

"Don't try anything while I'm asleep." Mutsu growled.

* * *

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will not be really important to the story. It's more like the calm before the storm. After next chapter however, there will be real consequences. As always, feel free to leave suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews as usual. Like I said in the chapter before, this chapter isn't really too important to the story, but it's still worth taking a look at.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Get up Minato!" Benitsubasa screamed.

"Just give me ten more minutes, please."

"Come on! You said you would take Ku to the zoo today."

"I'm too tired, have Mutsu take you guys."

"I don't think he's that good with kids, but whatever."

Benitsubasa walked out of Minato's room and knocked on Mutsu's door.

"What do you want?"

"Minato told me to tell you that you're taking us to the zoo today."

The door opened, revealing Mutsu.

"He said what?"

"You're taking us to the zoo. So get ready, we're leaving in ten minutes."

She turned around and joined the others, who had gathered at the door. Mutsu sighed and decided to get dressed.

"You seriously owe me Minato." He grumbled as he put on his scarf.

"Come on Mutsu! Let's go!" He heard Kazehana yell out.

"All right, I'm coming." He strode out of his room and immediately walked over to Kusano.

"Did you remember to put on sunscreen?"

She nodded no.

"Kusano, you'll get sunburned if you don't, please go put some on. We're not leaving until you do." Mutsu said in a gentle voice.

The other Sekirei looked on in amazement.

Once Kusano left to put on sunscreen, Mutsu noticed the odd looks he was getting.

"What? I don't want her to get sunburned all right?"

Yomi smiled, "Aw, Mutsu, you'd be such a good father!"

"Now now, let's not go overboard here."

"I'm ready!" Kusano skipped back to the group.

Mutsu picked her up and put her on his shoulders, "All right then, let's go."

The group happily made their way to the zoo, with Mutsu and Kusano leading them.

"Seriously, who's this guy and what happened to the real Mutsu?" Benitsubasa asked Kazehana.

"I don't know, but I like this Mutsu much better." A smile reached her face as she heard Mutsu chuckle at something Kusano said. "I think it's because of how much he cares about Kusano. She's so innocent, I think that he wants to shield her from the evils of the world."

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but have you guys ever thought about what's going to happen if they have to fight?" Uzume asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think Mutsu could ever bring himself to hurt Ku." Kazehana answered.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I don't want to talk about this right now." Yomi said.

Uzume turned to her, "I know, none of us want to talk about this, but don't tell me you guys never think about it."

"I do, but for some reason, it doesn't bother me too much. I don't know why, but I just get the feeling that Minato will find a way around the rules and we never have to fight each other." Benitsubasa answered.

Uzume nodded, "I certainly hope so."

"Hey guys, look, we're here!" Kusano yelled out. Mutsu walked over to the ticket stand and bought everyone their tickets.

"All right Kusano, don't run too far ahead, I'm not sure we'll be able to catch up."

Mutsu set her on the ground and she took his hand.

"All right, what do you want to see first?"

She thought about it for a second before answering, "The lions!"

Mutsu checked the map before leading the group to them. When they arrived, they saw two lions loafing around.

"They aren't doing anything!" Kusano cried out.

"They are probably sleeping right now." Yomi offered.

Mutsu took his sword and subtly tapped the ground with it, creating a small shockwave. Immediately, the lions woke up.

"Hey look Kusano, they got up." He put her back on his shoulder for a better view. A smile spread across his face as he listened to her observations.

"Let's go see the birds now!" Mutsu nodded and led them to the aviary.

"What's going on with these birds?" Benitsubasa asked as several birds landed on her head and began pecking at her.

"I'm pretty sure it's just because they don't like you." Akitsu said.

Mutsu stood back and took in the sight of Kusano laughing as a parrot landed on her shoulder and began repeating everything she said.

"Everyone's pretty relaxed, considering the situation." Uzume said.

Mutsu nodded, "It's the calm before the storm."

"You know it's not going to last."

"I'm aware."

"What are you going to do?"

Mutsu looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to do if you have to fight Kusano?"

Mutsu looked back at Kusano, who was now playing with a toucan. "I don't know."

"Would you be able to do it?"

"No." He answered honestly.

Uzume nodded, "I thought so. Well, I guess we'll find out what happens when the time comes."

She walked away, leaving Mutsu alone with his thoughts.

"Hey, can we go see the giraffes?" His thoughts were interrupted by Kusano tugging on his pants.

He put on a smile, "Sure!" He held her hand and led the group off to see the giraffes. He looked at the wonder on her face as she observed the giraffes and sighed.

"Welcome back you guys." Minato said as his Sekirei entered the apartment.

"Shh, Ku's asleep." Benitsubasa said.

"I'll put her to bed." Mutsu carried her off to Benitsubasa's room. As he tucked her in, he made sure to place the stuffed monkey he had bought for her that day in her arms.

He sat down at the foot of the bed and he studied her face as she slept.

"She really looks calm, doesn't she?" Mutsu turned around and saw Minato sit down next to him.

"Uzume told me what you said earlier today."

"I meant it. I just think that I couldn't bring myself to harm her if I had to." Mutsu studied his hands, "Crazy, isn't it? I had no qualms about killing solders on Kamikura or fighting those twins, but when it comes to a little girl, I can't even lift a finger against her. I'm powerless."

"It's not crazy, she never asked to be put in this position. I wouldn't be able to fight her either. She will never fight anyone unless she has to, you know that."

"It's just that I don't want to see her grow up in a world where she has to kill. She's far too good for that." Mutsu admitted.

"It's all right, I'll make sure she never has to, and I'll do my best to make sure everyone comes out alive. I promise." With that, Minato left the room.

"Thank you." Mutsu took one more look at Kusano's sleeping form.

_Still, if it comes down to it, I've made my choice._

* * *

**This chapter came out more serious than I originally intended, but Mutsu needed a way to bond with Minato, and their little heart to heart did just that. The next chapter, and the rest of the story in general will be more serious, as the Sekirei Plan progresses. As always, suggestions are welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided that I had enough time for a second upload today! I'm finishing up Chapter 13 as well, so that should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Let's see, I got the eggs, milk, vegetables…" Minato was interrupted during grocery shopping by a buzzing in his pocket.

"What does Kochou need?" He wondered as he answered his phone.

"The second stage has begun."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"That means that there are ten percent of Sekirei who haven't been winged yet. Also as a part of the plan MBI will take control of the city."

Kochou was cut off by the television, which showed Minaka onscreen, "Hello everyone, this is Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI. I am just informing you all that MBI is now in control of Tokyo. As for all of you Ashikabis, there is no way to escape the city, so don't even try. You have to participate in the Sekirei Plan, or you will be disqualified and lose. That is all."

"You need to get home now." Kochou ordered.

"All right." Minato hung up the phone and dashed home, leaving the groceries behind.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Kochou said as Minato entered the apartment.

"So what's going on?"

"Since MBI has sealed off the city, it's a free for all out there. Everyone's trying to get to the last few Sekirei."

"Well, who's left?"

"Let's see." Kochou pulled out a laptop.

"Homura is still unwinged. He's the only single number left."

"Do you think he's in danger?"

Kochou nodded her head, "No, not yet. I'm sure that Mikogami and Izumi will want him, but they have no idea where he is yet."

"Well what are we going to do?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I think we need to hang tight and stay safe until the Second Stage ends. If what you told me about the Third Stage is true, we can't afford to lose anybody."

"Well, we can't just sit around doing nothing though." Uzume said.

"Well, if you need something to do Minato…" Yomi cuddled into his shoulder, "I'm totally horny."

Tsukiumi pulled her off of Minato, "I'm pretty sure that we can't just sit around and have sex all day."

Minato nodded, "You're right, but still, I want to keep everyone safe."

As he spoke there was a knock at the front door. Minato walked over and cautiously opened the door. In the doorway stood a brown haired man along with a blond haired girl.

"Are you the Ashikabi of the North?" He asked.

"Um, I guess so."

"Can we talk?"

They sat down at the couch and Minato began listening.

"You want to escape Tokyo?"

Haruka nodded. "Look, we don't want to fight anyone. We just want to live together in peace. Please, you have to help."

"Ahh! This is so romantic!" Kazehana cried out.

"If you do this, MBI might take it as an act of rebellion. I might be able to distract them long enough so that they do not find out who engineered the escape, but I can't guarantee anything. Think about that before you make your decision." Kochou said.

"Please, I'm begging you, we never asked for this. Kuno will get killed trying to fight. Please, this is our only chance." Haruka asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do it." Mutsu spoke up from behind Minato. "Don't worry about MBI, we can handle them, even if they come after us."

Minato looked at all of his Sekirei, who nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll help you."

Haruka and Kuno looked overjoyed, "Thank you so much. So, what's the plan?"

"The bridge in the north has not been reinforced yet, that's our best chance to break through." Kochou said.

"Fine, we'll meet you at the bridge at midnight." Minato said.

Haruka nodded and left with Kuno.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Benitsubasa said.

"I hope so too." Minato whispered.

Minato and his group gathered at the bridge, which was sealed off by MBI trucks.

"Master, I've scrambled MBI's satellites, you have one hour before they come online and we have to declare war on MBI." Kochou said through the phone.

"This is it." He said. He kissed each of his Sekirei before he led them to the barricade.

"Turn around. The bridge is closed." A solder barked at him.

"Kazehana." Minato said. Kazehana created a gust of wind that lifted the trucks off the bridge and into the river.

"Come on, now's your chance to get across!" He cried out to Haruka and Kuno. The group tore off and was halfway across when they saw three figures standing on the bridge.

"The Discipline Squad!" Haruka cried out.

Karasuba laughed, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Please leave us alone Karasuba, we have no fight with you." Mutsu said.

"No way. You are trying to escape. That's against the rules. And it's our jobs to uphold the rules."

Mutsu gripped his sword. "Fine, I guess there was no way around this anyways."

"Mutsu, what are you doing?" Minato said.

"Trust me, I can hold her off long enough for you guys to escape."

Minato nodded and Mutsu launched himself at Karasuba, who drew her own sword.

"Oh I've been waiting for this chance." Benitsubasa said as she made her way to Musubi.

"I'm really excited to finally fight someone strong." Musubi responded.

With a yell, Benitsubasa also launched herself at Musubi.

"Minato." Tsukiumi said.

"What is it?"

"Let me take her on. You take the others and make sure Kuno and Haruka escape."

"Wait, you don't have to do this."

"As your legal wife, I will protect you."

"I won't leave you three alone. Kazehana!" He cried out.

"Yes?"

"Take the others and make sure they get across the bridge. Come back as soon as you can, all right?"

Kazehana nodded, "Right."

Mutsu and Karasuba had their swords out and were dueling, with no one having a clear advantage.

"Give up Mutsu, there is no way that you are going to win!" Karasuba yelled out. She slashed at him, but he dodged and took a swing for her.

"It's the guy who's willing to die that'll win any fight!" He growled back as Karasuba parried.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not scared of dying. I'll do whatever I have to do to beat you." He slammed his sword into the ground and created a small shockwave. Using this opening, he slashed at her arm and connected, drawing blood.

"You're a challenging opponent, I'll give you that. But you will still die." Karasuba shook off her injury and renewed her assault.

Benitsubasa was furiously punching at Musubi, who easily countered every attack.

"How are you doing this?" Benitsubasa asked, as Musubi countered her punch.

"I don't know. I think Karasuba just drilled it into me." She said in a ditzy voice.

Benitsubasa backed off, exhausted.

"All right, my turn!" Mususbi began a furious assault that Benitsubasa was barely countering.

On the other side of the bridge, Haihane was coming at Tsukiumi from every direction. Tsukiumi had created a blade of water and was blocking the incoming attacks.

"Take this!" Tsukiumi said as she created a dragon out of water. The dragon swept up Haihane and tossed her to the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me." Haihane growled as she got up.

As the battle raged on around him, Minato could do nothing but watch as his Sekirei were slowly being overpowered. Mutsu and Karasuba had their swords locked, but Karasuba was close to overpowering him, Haihane was relentlessly attacking a clearly tired Tsukiumi, and Benitsubasa could barely keep up with the flurry of punches coming from Musubi.

_Is this how it ends?_

Suddenly, he saw Haihane get pelted in the back with baseball sized pieces of ice.

He looked at the source, which was Akitsu feeding ice to Kazehana, who acted as a cannon by creating an extremely powerful wind.

"Hold on Benitsubasa!" He saw Yomi fly in and swing her scythe at Musubi, distracting her long enough for Benitsubasa to land several punches.

"Older brother!" Kusano ran up to Minato with a potted plant in her hands. "Kazehana told me that I had to protect you." With that she made the plant grow to enormous sizes and surround the two of them.

"Karasuba! We're being overwhelmed!" Haihane cried out, "Me and Musubi are going to pull back!"

The two immediately stopped fighting and jumped off. Benitsubasa made a move to follow them, but Kazehana held her back.

"We don't have any time, we have to help Mutsu." She pointed at Mutsu, who was barely holding off the onslaught from Karasuba.

Kazehana sent a strong gust at Karasuba, who turned just in time to be knocked back.

"Hello Kazehana, fancy meeting you here too."

"Leave Karasuba, you can't win now." Mutsu said, as the other Sekirei now backed him up.

"Fine, but next time Mutsu, no one will interfere with our battle." Karasuba turned around and leaped away.

As soon as she was too far away to see him, Mutsu collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little exhausted."

Minato's phone suddenly rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the satellites will be coming back on in ten minutes. You have to get out of there!"

Minato nodded, "Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

**I know that the bridge scene is probably too short, but the main purpose of it in my eyes is to show the Discipline Squad in action, although it isn't at full strength because Yume has not been awakened in Musubi yet. It did sort of give an idea of what they will be up against later on in the story. As always, I would greatly appreciate any reviews and suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always thanks for all of the reviews. Thank you to DhampyrX2 for pointing out Homura isn't the only unwinged single number, although that's going to change soon. **

* * *

Chapter 13

"What do you need, Saki?" Minaka asked as he noticed that MBI's spy had entered his office.

"I've discovered the location of Number 2." Minaka was immediately interested.

"Tell me, did she have the Jinki with her?"

"I didn't get a chance to see before her landlady came back."

Minaka was slightly disappointed by the news, but was excited nonetheless. "Well, let me create a distraction. You can use it to find out if she still has the Jinki or not."

"Do you want me to take it if she has it?"

Minaka smiled, "No, it'll be more exciting if we leave it there."

* * *

Minato opened the door to his apartment to find his mother standing inside.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You should definitely be escaping the city right now."

Minato was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Don't worry, I'm the only one at MBI who knows. The Discipline Squad came back, but they didn't want to talk about who beat them. Still, I knew that it was you from the ice on Haihane's back."

"So, are you going to turn me in or something?"

"Of course not, you're my son. But, I do need you to do one thing."

"What?"

Takami stepped aside to reveal Yukari and a silver haired boy.

"Take care of your sister."

She began to walk away when she noticed Kusano standing next to Minato, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah Mom?"

She punched him in the face, "Don't go around winging any more innocent girls!"

Takami exited the room, leaving Yukari and Shiina standing in the apartment.

"So Yukari, who's that?" Minato asked.

"My Sekirei, Shiina."

"Shiina!" Kusano cried out as she ran over to hug the boy.

As Minato looked over the scene, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone, noticing Yukari had as well.

"Did you get the text too?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, are we going to check it out?"

"I think we should, we can catch up later I guess." He said.

"Wait, Minato, before you go, take this." Kochou handed him an earpiece, "Since you could run into a battle at any time, I'll be giving you assistance."

Minato nodded, "Thanks Kochou."

"What's the text about?" Mutsu asked.

"We need to get to Izumo Inn, I'll explain on the way." He said, exiting the apartment.

Kazehana sighed, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Matsu, would it?"

Minato nodded, "How did you know?"

"I've known Matsu for a long time, she was bound to get in trouble sooner or later."

As they approached Izumo Inn, there was a huge commotion. As Minato looked closer, he could clearly see dozens of Sekirei fighting.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"They must be here because of the texts. Looks like some Ashikabi are fighting it out to get Matsu." He replied.

"Should we fight them off?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Let's just make our presence known." Minato said as he nodded to Mutsu, who slammed his sword against the ground and created a large shockwave. The shockwave caused the Sekirei to stop fighting and to look at the source.

"Look, it's the Ashikabi of the North!" One cried out.

"I heard he took down the Discipline Squad." Another whispered.

"He doesn't look that tough to me." A voice rang out.

Minato frowned, "Exactly who are you?"

A man with black hair and a leather jacket stepped forward with three Sekirei, "I am Sanada Nishi, Ashikabi of the West."

"His Sekirei are all close range fighters. If you can keep your distance between them, you should be fine." Kochou's voice came in his earpiece.

"All right, thanks." He turned to Kazehana, "How long can you keep a whirlwind going?"

"Long enough." She replied.

"All right, we need to keep our distance from them, do you think you can keep them away?"

"That's all you need me to do?" Kazehana put up her hands and fired a whirlwind straight at the Sekirei, knocking them off their feet. Tsukiumi fired a stream of water into the wind and Akitsu fired shards of ice. The projectiles flew at Nishi and his Sekirei, who were trying their best to shield Nishi.

Tsukiumi and Akitsu stopped for a second as Minato barked out orders.

"All right Benitsubasa, you know what to do."

She nodded and jumped into the wind, which propelled her straight into Kuzuri.

Yomi and Uzume followed her lead, flying into Kujika and Shijime respectively.

"All right Mutsu, it's time to finish them." Mutsu nodded and jumped into the whirlwind, flying at Kuzuri.

"Mutsu, I can beat her myself!" Benitsubasa yelled out.

"We don't have time for you two to fight." He replied as he knocked Kuzuri out with the blunt end of his sword.

"Wow, look at your boobs." Yomi said to Kujika as she tried to focus on fighting.

"Hey, no one hits on my girls but me!" Nishi made a move at Yomi but was stopped by a sword.

"Stay back." Mutsu ordered. Nishi could do nothing as Benitsubasa flanked Kujika and Uzume trapped Shijime in her veils.

Within moments, the battle was over.

"Leave them, we don't have time to finish them off." Minato said. Yukari just stared at her brother in amazement for a moment before following him. Liukewise the other Ashikabi stared at Minato in amazement before running off in fear.

He ran up to the door of the inn and knocked, waiting for a response.

Miya answered the door, "Yes?"

"Hello Miss Miya. Sorry, but we need to come inside and get Matsu out of there. There are dozens of Ashikabis outside that are planning on winging her."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I don't allow that kind of stuff under my roof."

"But there are dozens of Sekirei out there! You can't hold them all off!"

"Actually, she can." Mutsu said.

"Oh."

"If you're really that concerned, why don't you go talk to Matsu? She's eating dinner."

"Thank you."

Minato ran in to see Homura and a red haired woman busy eating at the table.

"I take it that you're Matsu." He said.

She looked at Uzume, then back at Minato and replied, "Oh, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"I watch you sometimes. You are very interesting."

"Wait, a second, you watch me?"

"Well yeah! MBI satellites are really easy to hack into."

"All right, but anyways, you should probably get out of here. There are a lot of Ashikabis out there trying to wing you."

"But why are you so concerned? Are you trying to wing me or something?" Matsu said with a smirk.

"Um, no. I wouldn't do that unless you wanted me to."

"Well Minato, I'm very open to experimenting." She said with a suggestive tone.

"Hey that's my line!" Yomi cried out.

"You know, you and Matsu might be the most perverted Sekirei I've ever met." Mutsu said with a sigh.

"You really think so?" Yomi asked.

"Without a doubt."

"Yes!" Yomi fist bumped Uzume.

"That's not something to be proud of." Benitsubasa said as she face palmed.

"Are you trying to come onto my husband?" Tsukiumi said as she protectively hugged Minato.

"Oh come on, ease up." Matsu said as she tried to kiss Minato, but was repelled by Tsukiumi.

"Tsukiumi, I know you don't like it, but Matsu is a single number as well. Minato could really benefit from winging her." Mutsu said.

She whipped around at Mutsu, "But I'm his legal wife!"

Using this distraction, Matsu kissed Minato. Tsukiumi noticed the bright light and began fuming.

"Minato!" She cried out.

"Sorry, but she came onto me." He said as Matsu began feeling him up.

"We don't have time for this." Mutsu picked up Matsu by her dress to keep her away from Minato.

"Sorry for taking another one of your tenants Miss Miya." Minato said.

"It's all right, as long as you pay off her rent." Miya said. "And no, I don't accept MBI cards."

Minato sighed, "I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Oh you will." She said as a giant mask appeared behind her head.

* * *

**I know that Kochou and Matsu are both brain type Sekirei, but two is better than one, right? Besides, Matsu is probably more entertaining than Kochou, who always seems pretty serious. Anyways, I don't have volleyball next week, so expect a lot of updates then, as long as the ideas keep flowing. As always, I would appreciate any reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the feedback! Haseo55, I believe I did say that Matsu wouldn't be winged, but I honestly didn't have any clear idea of where my story was going to go when I wrote that. ShINaiX, you always write very thorough reviews and I really appreciate that. But really, don't worry, I don't intend on having anyone get lost in the shuffle. This chapter is another short one, but the next one will be longer for sure!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Well, I know you had your own room back at Izumo, but my apartment isn't that big, so say hello to your new roommate!" Minato said as he pointed at Kochou.

"Give me a few minutes to set up. Then we can get better acquainted." Matsu said suggestively. Kochou merely stared at Minato with a scared look on her face before the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"As for you Yukari, I hope you don't mind, but you have to stay in Benitsubasa's room. You'll be kinda cramped too since Kusano sleeps there as well and I imagine Shiina will want to sleep with you."

"Oh it's okay, Shiina and I only need one bed." She said before grabbing Shiina's crotch.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kusano asked.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other, they…" She stopped to see who was tapping her shoulder.

"If you tell Kusano, I'll kill you in your sleep." Mutsu whispered.

Yukari laughed, "Never mind, Ku."

Minato sighed.

_This is not going to end well._

As usual, he opened his room to find Tsukiumi pushing Akitsu, Yomi, Kazehana, and Uzume off of his bed.

"I'm his legal wife, so I get to sleep on the bed!" She cried out.

"Minato, why don't you join us?" Uzume said while trying to undo his belt.

"You know what? I'm not that tired yet." Minato laughed and left his room, leaving his Sekirei to bicker amongst themselves.

He walked into the living room to see Kochou sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kochou, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" He asked.

She looked at him, "Of course."

"Where's Matsu?"

"She's busy working on something."

"Shouldn't you help her?"

"She doesn't need my help." Kochou said coldly.

Minato was concerned, "Is something wrong?"

She nodded, "Why did you bring Matsu back with you?"

"Because she's our friend, right?"

"And to replace me, is that it?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because she's a genius. It's not fair!" Kochou said with tears welling up, "Everything is so easy for her! I do my best for you, but she can do everything better! Not to mention that she's so comfortable with her body. I'm worthless compared to her."

"But you're wrong. You're not worthless. You're just as talented, in your own way. And you're just as beautiful." Minato said as he pulled her into an embrace. "I've never seen this side of you. You always keep your feelings bottled up, but if we never know that something's wrong, we can't help you."

"I can't afford to show them."

"You've been so brave already though. You need someone to be there for you too." He said.

"Will you be there?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Of course."

"Now come on, let's wipe away those tears." He said as he grabbed a tissue and gently dabbed her eyes dry.

"Thank you." Kochou said before she hugged him again. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Sure thing." Minato replied.

"Hey Minato. Do you love me?" She asked.

"I love all of my Sekirei, and you're no exception." He replied.

She sighed contentedly and held on tighter. The two of them hardly noticed the buzzing from Minato's phone.

* * *

**As always feel free to leave any suggestions! Sorry that I have not uploaded as much lately, but that will change soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the suggestions, but for all of the people who request Hibiki and Hikari, they've already been winged by Seo, so I won't give them to Minato. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. This chapter is more set up, I know, it's been a lot of that lately, but it is all building up to something big.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Higa was busy reading the paper when he noticed movement in his office. He got up from his desk and quickly scanned the room.

"Whoever's in here, show yourself."

There was no reply, but as soon as he saw movement, he reached out and grabbed. His hand found its target. He looked closer to see that he had grabbed a woman.

"Who are you?"

"I am Number 55, Saki." She said, as she struggled to escape his grasp.

"I can't let you get away now, can I?" Higa smiled as he added another Sekirei to his collection.

* * *

Minato woke up to find himself on the couch with Kochou lying on top of him. He moved her off of him and checked his phone.

"A text from Higa?" He muttered. He heard Kochou get up from the couch.

"What does he want?" She asked.

"He's asking me to meet him to discuss something."

Kochou looked worried, "He wouldn't want to personally meet you if it wasn't important."

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"You should hear what he has to say, but you should also take your Sekirei along."

Minato nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why exactly should we trust him?" Benitsubasa asked, "I've heard some bad things about him."

Minato shrugged as he rang the doorbell of a large mansion. The door opened to reveal a black haired man with glasses.

"Hello Mr. Sahashi. Mr. Izumi is waiting for you in his office. Follow me."

As they walked inside, Minato saw countless Sekirei eyeing his group.

"Are all of these Higa's Sekirei?" He asked.

"Not all, some of them belong to Ashikabi working for Mr. Izumi."

He stopped in front of a large door.

"Mr. Izumi, he's here."

"Send him in." Came the reply.

The door opened to reveal a well dressed man sitting behind a large desk with a woman standing beside him.

"Please, have a seat." He pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

"What exactly do you want, Higa?" Minato asked as he sat down.

"The same thing that you do. I want to end the Sekirei Plan."

Minato was surprised.

"Not only that, I intend to take it one step further and destroy MBI."

"You can't honestly expect to do that."

"Not without your help I can't."

"Even so, it's still impossible."

Higa smiled, "Nothing is impossible. You see, I found her." He pointed to the woman standing beside him, "trying to sneak into my mansion. Turns out, she's MBI's spy, which means she has access to a lot of information."

"What are you getting at?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well, you see, using the information that she gave me, I discovered something to make our Sekirei far more powerful. You see, when the Sekirei were adjusted, their powers were reduced by the adjustments. They took special care to add limiters to keep the Sekirei from destroying the scientists working on them. However, they also made care to keep a way to remove the limiters, if it was necessary." HIga held up a needle filled with a clear liquid. "I am now in possession of this way."

"How did you find that?"

"I didn't find it, I produced it. Saki here gave me the information and using my pharmaceutical company, I produced it."

"So that's your plan. You'll remove the limiters and attack MBI with the stronger Sekirei."

"Exactly, you know, you're smarter than you look."

"It won't work though." Minato said.

"Why not?"

"You can't make Sekirei stronger just by removing their limiters, you have to love them and create special bonds."

Higa sneered, "But we don't have time for that. This is the only way."

"If you're so confident, then why do you need my help anyways?"

"I don't like to take chances. I want all of the odds in my favor. If you need more proof, here's a demonstration."

Saki stepped forward and pulled out her sword. Suddenly, she dashed forward and sliced at Yomi, who barely blocked her in time.

"How did she move so fast?" Yomi asked.

Higa laughed, "That's the power of a Sekirei without limits. However, that's only a fraction of what she can do."

"Let's see how fast she can move when she's tied up!" Uzume yelled as she wrapped up Saki in her veils. "See, just like that, we stopped…" She stopped when she noticed struggling from inside the veil.

"There's no way that she could get out, right?" Minato asked.

A sword emerged from the veil, followed by the rest of Saki.

"All right, we need to end this right now." Mutsu said as he charged into Saki. Metal clanged as their swords met each other.

"Impossible! She's as strong as Karasuba!" Mutsu muttered as he found himself unable to overpower her.

Minato was worried now.

"All right, you've made your point." He said to Higa.

"Good, I knew that you would see things my way." He snapped his fingers and Saki stopped attacking.

"Now then, we have some business to discuss."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon, and it definitely marks a big change from the canon story. Please leave any feedback you want. I'll try to listen to all of your suggestions if I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the feedback. Secure, while it is true that Higa wouldn't be able to wing Saki if she was as strong as Karasuba, she was not that strong when he caught her. She was only that strong because he removed her limits. I don't think that the adjustments actually limited the power of Sekirei, but Minato would have it too easy if his Sekirei were the strongest. Haseo55, I don't think anyone likes Higa, which is why he is a villain in this story. Zaralann, the tracking chips are still present, Higa only looked to remove the limiters on power. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Minaka was clapping as he saw Higa inject one of his Sekirei with a needle on his monitor.

"How inventive! I really should personally congratulate him for making the Sekirei Plan so interesting."

"Should we step in? He might get too powerful if his Sekirei's power is not limited." Natsuo asked his superior.

"No, if he tries to fight us, I trust that your Discipline Squad will not have any trouble beating him. He might think that he's outsmarting me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Minaka said with a cackle.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Minato said.

"Why exactly do you feel that way?" Higa asked.

"Because Mikogami could help our fight against MBI."

"Mikogami refuses to work with me. He can't be allowed to stay in the game. Now is the time to remove him from the equation."

"Fine." Minato said, defeated.

"Then let's get started."

Minato exited Higa's office to find his Sekirei waiting for him.

"What does he want us to do?" Mutsu asked.

"We're going to launch an assault on Mikogami."

"Really? Why would we do that?" Benitsubasa asked.

"He refuses to work with us, so I guess Higa wants him out of the picture. I'll explain more when we get home."

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Minato made a beeline for Kochou and Matsu's room.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Minato said as he opened the door.

"No need, we know that Higa wants you to attack Mikogami." Matsu quickly said before turning back to her screens.

"This is pushing the plan far ahead of schedule, but I think we can adjust." Kochou said to Matsu.

"Wait, what plan?" Minato asked.

"You see, Matsu and I have developed a plan to eliminate our rivals." Kochou started.

"We need to remove Mikogami first, and when that happens, Tokyo will essentially be divided in three between you, Higa, and Nishi. We don't want to face Higa head on, he's too strong now. But we can secure an alliance between you and Nishi. If we do that, we can launch a two pronged attack on Higa and hopefully beat him. After that, our only rival will be Nishi, who we know we can beat."

"All right, so what should I do?" Minato asked.

"Go along with Higa's plan for now. We'll tell you when you need to do something differently." Matsu said.

"All right then."

Minato felt his phone buzz and checked the text he received.

"All right, it's time." He announced to everyone.

Minato was astounded by how beautiful Mikogami's mansion was.

"These stupid rich people are just using us as pawns in their game." He muttered as he approached HIga.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Nothing special, we're just going to charge in through the front gate. However, as we charge in, we need you to move around the back of the mansion to cut off Mikogami's escape route."

Minato nodded, "Sounds easy enough."

Higa snapped his fingers and the gate was immediately blown to smithereens.

Minato and his group quickly circled around to the back of the mansion, where they found Mikogami trying to escape.

"Stop right there!" Minato yelled out.

"Himeko, stop them!"

A woman in a kimono stepped in front of Mikogami. "I won't let you hurt my master."

"I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice." Minato apologized beforehand.

Akitsu froze her feet to the ground.

"Ah, I can't move!" HImeko cried out.

Using the distraction, Uzume wrapped her in veils and Benitsubasa began to punch her mercilessly.

"Taki, stop them!" Mikogami cried out.

Immediately, mist began to surround the group.

"Kazehana, can you clear this out?" Minato asked. She nodded and a burst of air cleared out the mist.

Tsukiumi fired a shot of water that knocked Taki to the ground. Yomi then created a blade of air that ripped off Taki's dress.

"What was that for?" Taki cried out as she tried to cover her body. As she did this, she didn't notice that Mutsu had made his way behind her. He proceeded to knock her out with the blunt end of his sword.

"We've removed their crests." Uzume reported.

Minato nodded and turned to the defeated Ashikabi, "Please Mikogami, just give up. If you don't, I don't know what Higa will do to you."

"You two really are ruthless." Mikogami said.

"There you are." Higa said as he appeared from the back door of Mikogami's mansion.

"His Sekirei have been defeated." Minato said.

"Good. Now take him away." Higa said as Saki grabbed Mikogami and dragged him into the house.

"What are you going to do to him?" Minato asked.

"Nothing yet, but I can't guarantee his safety. After all, I can't take any chances." Higa responded.

"You can't hurt Ashikabis, that's not part of the game." Benitsubasa said.

"You think this is still a game? It's going to go far beyond a mere game." Higa sneered.

"Look, I'm not sure we can go along with this." Minato said. "If you aren't willing to honor the rules of the Sekirei Plan, I don't know if we can work with you."

"I'm getting the feeling that you think you have a choice in this. As of now, you need to choose a side. Either you're my ally, or you're my enemy right now."

"Minato, you can't fight him right now!" He heard Matsu yell into his earpiece.

"Fine, we'll work together right now." Minato said with gritted teeth.

"Good, I'll contact you if I need you." Higa turned around and strolled away.

Minato put his finger up to his earpiece, "I need to meet with Nishi right now."

* * *

**While I'm not sure that the adjustments limited the power of the Sekirei, it does give Minato quite a challenge to overcome. Otherwise, he would steamroll over Higa easily. Also, what do you guys think about Minato winging Homura? Would that be someone that he should wing, or should someone else get him? Please leave your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I said I would update soon, but I (being to klutz I am) tripped on my adapter for my laptop and broke it, so I had to buy a new one and until I did, I couldn't use my laptop unless I wanted it to run out of power. But now I got a new one and I can use my laptop again. SECURE, just read, I never planned to disregard the fact that Sekirei become stronger through having strong bonds with their Ashikabis. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Sanada Nishi was busy cleaning his bike while his Sekirei watched when he got a text.

"The Ashikabi of the North wants to meet with us? I wonder what he could want?"

He finished his last inspection before he hopped onto his bike. "Come on girls! We're going on a little trip!"

His Sekirei cheered in excitement and hopped onto his bike.

Meanwhile, Minato was sitting on a park bench surrounded by his Sekirei.

"Where is he? I sent him a text an hour ago." He was interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle engine. He looked up to see Nishi's bike headed straight at him. Just as it was about to crash into him, it stopped on a dime. Nishi hopped off and took his helmet off.

"All right, why do you want to see me?"

Minato got up from the bench.

"I need your help."

Nishi was taken aback, "Wait, you mean _you _need _my_ help?"

_If this guy can't handle something, it must really be dangerous._

Minato nodded in response, "There is no way that either of us can beat Higa alone right now."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"He's developed a way to remove the power limiters in his Sekirei. As far as I know, he's only used it twice, but if he uses it on all of his Sekirei, there's no way that anyone can stop him at that point."

"This is a lot to take in." Nishi said as he took a seat on the bench.

"Look, are you in or not? If you're not, I need to know now so I don't waste any more time than I already have."

Nishi stood up, "You bet I'm in. There's no way that I'm going to let Higa stomp all over us!"

Minato smiled, "Nice to know."

Nishi frowned, "But how are we going to fight him? Even with our Sekirei combined, there's no guarantee that we can beat him, if what you say is true?"

"My Sekirei have come up with a plan. If we follow it, we should be able to beat Higa."

"So what do you need me to do?"

Minato handed him a packet, "Everything you need to know is in there."

He and his Sekirei began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done."

Higa was looking out of the window that made up a wall of his office when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have something to say Saki?"

Said Sekirei kneeled in front of her Ashikabi, "Yes Master, Minato is on his way right now. He seems intent on declaring war on you. He's already met with Nishi, and the two of them are likely planning an attack on you."

Higa smiled, "It's a good thing I took precautions then. I hate to leave things up to chance."

Just as he spoke, there was a knock on his door.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered as Minato entered, followed by his group, which included Kochou this time.

"Higa, I'm here to end your crazy plan!"

"You can try, but you won't succeed." He snapped his fingers and Minato was instantly surrounded by dozens of Sekirei and their Ashikabis.

"They haven't all been modified, but I assure you, there are enough of them to take you down." Higa laughed as he walked out of his office.

"Don't worry Minato, we'll protect you." Akitsu said.

Minato nodded, "Then first, let's keep our distance." Kazehana released an explosion of wind that knocked back the Sekirei surrounding them.

The Sekirei then got in a circle around Minato.

"How are we going to do this?" Benitsubasa whispered.

"Don't worry, this is all according to plan." Minato said. As soon as he spoke, the window shattered and a motorcycle went barreling into the crowd of Sekirei. Three figures jumped off into the crowd, causing a panic.

"Nice of you to show up." Minato said as Nishi got off of his bike.

Using the distraction, Tsukiumi fired a stream of water at three Sekirei, slamming then into a wall. As this was happening, Yomi began to slice at a group of Sekirei, leaving them open for Uzume to tie up in her veils.

"Higa's trying to get away." Benitsubasa said as she pointed out of the shattered window, where Higa was entering a limo with Saki.

"Kusano, can you help us out here?" Minato asked.

The girl nodded and made the plants outside grow into the shape of a slide.

"Kochou, you take over here, we'll go after Higa." Minato said as he and Benitsubasa jumped into the plants and gave chase.

Higa noticed the two figures approaching the limo, "Let's get going." He told his driver, who nodded in response and floored it.

"We can't catch up trying to run after him." Minato said, running out of breath.

"Grab on." Benitsubasa ordered. As he did, she leapt up to a rooftop, keeping a close eye on the limo.

They followed the limo until it reached the park.

"That's it, we need to end this." Higa said as he got out of his limo, followed by Saki and Toyotama. He stepped through the darkness and stopped as they reached the sole light left in the park.

"They've stopped in the park." Minato said to Benitsubasa, who nodded and landed in front of Higa.

"You have nowhere to run Higa." Minato said as he let go of Benitsubasa.

"Who says I want to run? I have you right where I want you. You have no one who can help you here." Higa sneered.

"He's right, we're too far away to find help, and he has two Sekirei." Benitsubasa said to Minato.

"Not to mention, they've both been modified." Higa said, "Now then, I think that we need to finish this."

Saki pulled out her sword and Toyotama readied her staff. In response, Benitsubasa got into a defensive stance, trying to keep her sight on both Sekirei.

With a roar, Toyotama sped forward and swung her staff at Benitsubasa, who blocked it expertly. However, she didn't notice Saki, who sprang forward and sliced at her arm.

"Ah!" Benitsubasa jumped back as she inspected the small cut on her arm.

The two Sekirei gave her no time to rest as they quickly moved to attack. Benitsubasa found herself desperately fending off two simultaneous barrages and slowly backing up.

"You're getting tired." Saki stated.

"Still, I won't let Minato down!" Benitsubasa cried out as she switched to the offensive. However, every punch she dealed out was quickly repelled, either by a sword or a staff.

She slammed her fist to the ground in frustration, creating a small shockwave, but Saki and Toyotama simply jumped behind her.

"You left yourself open." Toyotama said before her staff connected, sending Benitsubasa into a tree.

"You put up a good fight." She said as she raised her staff again and brought it down.

"No!" Minato yelled as he dove in front of Benitsubasa, taking the blow intended for her.

"Minato!" Benitsubasa cried out.

"You know, I have to admit, you have guts, but that still won't save you or your Sekirei." Higa said with a laugh.

"Why would you do that? You can't take a hit like that." Benitsubasa said as she cradled Minato's head.

"I can't bear to see you get hurt. It's hard to see someone you love get hurt." He replied weakly.

"You idiot." She choked out as she pressed her lips to his, causing wings to emerge from her back.

"That's not going to do you any good." Saki said as she readied her sword.

Benitsubasa silently stood up and stared down the two Sekirei with fire in her eyes.

"Does it suddenly feel like she got stronger?" Toyotama asked as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"It doesn't matter, she still can't take both of us!" Saki said as she sped forward impossibly fast and slashed at Benitsubasa.

With an equally fast reaction, Benitsubasa caught the sword between her hands. With a roar, she snapped the sword in half.

"How did she do that?" Higa growled. "She can't be that strong!"

"You forget that true strength in a Sekirei comes from the bond they have with their Ashikabi." She said as she grabbed Saki and threw her into Toyotama, sending both of them to the ground. Before they could get up, Benitsubasa slammed the ground, causing a massive earthquake to hit the two.

The two got to their feet just in time to see a fist coming at them. Toyotama tried to block, but, Benitusbasa's fist went through Toyotama's block and into her face, knocking her to the ground. Benitsubasa then whipped around, slamming her fist into the right side of Saki's head and turning the Sekirei into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"You clearly don't love your Sekirei enough." She spat at Higa.

She then viciously punched out both of the dazed Sekirei. She put her hands on each of their necks and recited her Norito, removing the crests from their necks.

"Get out of here. I'm in a good mood today, so I won't kill you. But let me warn you, if you try anything like this ever again, I will find you and I will kill you." Benitsubasa said coldly as she walked over to Minato.

Higa nodded and ran off to his limo, leaving Benitsubasa and Minato alone in the park.

"Minato, are you okay?" She inspected him quickly, finding a large red mark where he was struck. She grimaced a little. His lower back was completely reddened and a very painful bruise would definitely develop.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine." Minato tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body.

"Actually, just give me a minute."

"How could you have done that?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I don't know what I would've done if you lost back there. I already felt terrible watching other Sekirei get taken away from their Ashikabis. Can you imagine how I would feel if I saw you on one of those MBI helicopters?" Minato said as an MBI helicopter landed and picked up the two unconscious Sekirei.

Benitsubasa studied Minato's face, which was full of sorrow.

_He feels bad about beating Higa's Sekirei, even after what Higa's done._

After watching the helicopters depart, Benitsubasa looked back at Minato, "Do you regret meeting me?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you regret becoming an Ashikabi? Would you do it again? Even after all of this?"

Minato looked up at MBI tower, which was like a lighthouse in the darkness, "Of course I would. If I didn't, I would never have met you or any of the others. I would never pass up having friends like you guys for anything."

Benitsubasa smiled a little at his answer, "Do you still love me?"

Minato was taken aback by the question.

"Of course, I care for all of my Sekirei."

"You know that's not what I meant. Look into my eyes. Tell me if you really love me."

Minato looked into her eyes, "Yes."

Elated, Benitsubasa pulled him up into a hug.

"Not to ruin this moment, but can you set me down? It still kinda hurts to sit up."

Benitsubasa laughed, "You really know how to kill a moment, you know that?"

* * *

**At this point, I'm not sure if Homura will be winged by Minato. I do know that he will pop up later in the story, but whether he's part of the Discipline Squad or part of Minato's group remains to be seen. Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate all of them. Hopefully they keep coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I've made my decision with Homura in this chapter, but just because he isn't part of Minato's team doesn't mean he won't be important later. SECURE, I likely won't feature Miya, but you never know. She will appear again later, but it may or may not be a terribly important appearance. **

* * *

Chapter 18

"He looks really peaceful when he's sleeping, doesn't he?" Yomi wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he does." Benitsubasa replied from her seat next to the hospital bed Minato was lying on.

"You know, you guys don't have to wait in here. Mr. Sahashi will be fine. He only sustained some bruises, he'll make a full recovery soon." A doctor said as he hung his clipboard at the edge of the hospital bed.

"I would never leave my legal husband alone in a hospital." Tsukiumi stated.

The doctor merely shrugged in response and left the room.

Benitsubasa looked back at Minato to see him stirring.

"He's waking up."

Minato opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital surrounded by his Sekirei.

"Where am I?" He asked while trying to sit up. The pain that shot through him as he did convinced him to lie back down.

"You're in an MBI hospital, we took you here after Benitsubasa brought you back to meet up with us." Uzume said.

Minato vaguely remembered passing out in the middle of his hug with Benitsubasa in the park.

"Did you guys win back there?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, we kicked their asses!" Yomi cried out. She was silenced by Mutsu, who hit the back of her head with the blunt end of his sword.

"Watch your language around Kusano." He ordered.

"Yes, we won, but it didn't turn out like we hoped. A lot of the Ashikabis agreed to work for Nishi as long as their Sekirei weren't unwinged. We may need to keep an eye on him now. He's proven to be smarter than we originally anticipated." Kochou said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Also, we have to tell you that the Third Stage has begun." Matsu added.

"The Third Stage, what is that going to mean?" Minato asked.

"We will be competing for Jinki now." Matsu responded.

"What exactly are Jinki?" Minato asked.

"They are eight artifacts that were found on the ships we were found on as well. They hold the power to control the core of every Sekirei, and can activate or deactivate them at will when all eight are collected." Matsu explained.

"Minaka has seven right now. It would be very beneficial for us to acquire as many as possible." Kochou added.

"Seven? But I thought you said there were eight?" Minato asked.

"Well, there are eight, but I kinda stole one from MBI." Matsu said sheepishly, "That's kinda why I was originally hiding from MBI."

Minato was about to berate her when his phone began buzzing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which said that he had received a text. He opened up his phone and read through his message.

"Looks like we have to finish this talk later, right now, we are participating in the first match. I'm allowed to take three Sekirei with me."

As soon as he spoke, two MBI solders ran inside of the hospital room.

"Come with us Mr. Sahashi, and bring along your chosen Sekirei."

"Benitsubasa, Yomi, and Uzume, come with me. Mutsu, take care of everyone else." Minato ordered.

They were led out to a helicopter on the roof.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"A deserted island that is owned by MBI." One solder answered as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

Minato watched as they took off and headed towards a small island that seemed to be a factory of some sort.

"Why you!" Minato heard voices as soon as they landed. He quickly glanced over to see Nishi fighting with a man who looked eerily similar to him.

The man turned to him, "Hey, quit butting in here."

"I'm a participant too." Minato replied. The man ignored him.

"How you doin' Uzume?"

"Fine, but we're going have to beat you, Seo." Uzume answered.

"Fine, take care of those guys." He lazily waved a hand at Minato and returned to his battle with Nishi.

"Oh great, not these guys again." Benitsubasa said through gritted teeth.

Hikari and Hibiki ran over to Minato's group, but stopped when they noticed Benitsubasa.

"Really? We have to fight her?" Hikari cried out.

"Come on guys, we don't have much of a choice." A male voice said. Homura dropped down from his vantage point and stood by the twins.

"Homura? You got winged by him?" Uzume asked incredulously as she pointed to Seo.

"Yeah, I know he's an idiot, but my body was unstable and he winged me before things got out of hand." Homura sighed and created two balls of fire.

"Don't worry Minato, I've got this. I'll create a distraction." Yomi dashed over to Homura and slashed off the top half of his uniform. The fire immediately disappeared as he tried to cover his body.

"What are you hiding under there?" Yomi asked playfully as she ran her hands over Homura's exposed skin.

"I know you're trying to distract me, but it won't work." He stammered.

"Really?" Yomi asked as she stuck her hand down his pants, eliciting a facepalm from Benitsubasa.

"Of course this is her distraction." Benitsubasa muttered.

Yomi then turned to Minato, "If you want to join in, feel free."

Minato shook his head, "I'm all right."

"Minato, you need to go look for the Jinki, I can take these two." Benitsubasa said with a smile. She then launched herself straight into the twins, wildly throwing punches along the way.

Minato nodded, and along with Uzume, began searching the island. There were conveniently several large arrows pointing to their destination. As they reached the area where all of the arrows converged, Minato spotted someone with a glowing object standing on top of some machinery.

"Isn't that one of Nishi's Sekirei?" He asked Uzume, pointing to Shijime.

"I think she actually has the Jinki." Uzume said as she tried to look closer.

"Then why isn't the match over yet?" Minato asked.

"An Ashikabi needs to get the Jinki for the match to end. So get it now while Nishi and Seo are distracted." Kochou said through his earpiece.

"Do you think you can get it?" Minato asked.

Uzume nodded and sent out a veil, which simply grabbed the Jinki out of Shijime's hands and dropped it into Minato's. He inspected it quickly. It sort of looked like a diamond that had been stretched out with a small ball inside. The number one had been inscribed on one of the faces.

"And the first match has ended!" A voice boomed throughout the factory.

"Looks like we won." Uzume said to Minato.

* * *

**Sorry if the stages are moving pretty quickly, but I am moving on towards the ending, which is coming soon. I wish I could drag out this story to be much longer, but I will have school coming up soon, and I have a lot of homework coming, so I'm planning to finish this story before school starts. Otherwise, I would not be able to write for months at a time, and that would make me feel like I would be abandoning this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. Guest, whoever you are, I gave Seo Homura because, well, you'll find out soon enough. This chapter is a few short scenes, but they are all going to tie into the ending.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Minato was sitting on the couch inspecting his newly won Jinki. He carefully ran his fingers over the smooth faces, pausing to look at the number.

"Minato, I need to tell you something." Minato almost dropped his Jinki in surprise at another voice.

He looked up to find the owner of the voice, "Yes?"

Matsu leaned on the couch, "You know how I said I stole a Jinki?"

"Yeah, I remember." Minato replied.

Matsu began twiddling her fingers, "Well, I kinda don't have it."

Minato stood up, "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"I kinda left it in my room at Izumo Inn."

"Wait, so we have to go back there?"

Matsu nodded.

"All right. I don't want to face Miya since I haven't paid back your rent yet, but I guess we can make the trip."

* * *

Minato hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the front door. The door swung open to reveal Miya in the doorway.

"Hi Miya, we just need to get something." Matsu said quickly before she shuffled inside. Minato was about to follow her when he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Hold up there." Miya handed him a shopping bag. "I'm making lunch soon, and I need extra groceries since someone decided to show up uninvited." As she said this, the familiar mask popped up behind her head, "Consider this paying off part of Matsu's rent."

Minato nodded and turned around to leave for the grocery store.

Minato came back half an hour later to see Matsu waiting at the door.

"I got it." She said.

"Good, now let me get these groceries inside." Minato replied.

As he walked into the dining room, he noticed a familiar mop of black hair.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Because he is scum." Miya said casually as she grabbed the bag from Minato's hand. She then handed two bags of rice to Hikari and Hibiki.

The two immediately got up and began apologizing.

"We're so sorry! We're so incredibly sorry for bothering you!"

"Don't worry about. It's not your fault your Ashikabi is trash." Miya said with a smile.

"Hey, that's a little far don't you think?" He turned to Minato, "Anyways, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but let's start over. I'm Seo." He held out his hand.

"Minato." Minato grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Say Minato, you look like a guy with a lot of problems."

"I do?"

"If you ever have any problems you need to be solved, just call this number." He handed Minato a business card.

"We solve your problems for a price." He read aloud, "Wait, you charge people to help them?"

Seo shrugged his shoulders, "I'll give you the friend discount, don't worry."

"Sorry to grab your new friend, but I need to talk to Minato." Homura said as he got up from his seat.

"Sure thing." Seo said as he stood up and put his arms around the twins, who zapped him with lightning.

Homura led Minato to the hallway, "Minato, I need to ask you for some help."

"Really? What do you need?"

Homura looked around to see if anyone was listening in, "I'm going to attack MBI Tower."

Minato was taken aback, "Why?"

"You know why. Minaka is crazy, and he's making innocent Sekirei fight for his amusement. I want to stop him."

Minato was concerned, "I know that he's all of that, but I don't know if we can beat him right now."

"I don't know if you know this, but Miya is onboard with us, and she is immensely powerful." Homura said.

"Really?" Minato took a look at the landlady. Sure he was scared of her, but immensely powerful? He never would have guessed that.

"If we had your help, we could beat him. The Discipline Squad would not stand a chance at stopping us."

"I don't know though. I would be putting my Sekirei in unnecessary danger."

"Minato! What's taking so long?" Matsu cried out.

"Look, just think about it, all right? We're going to attack in a week. You have until then to decide. We're going, with or without you."

Minato nodded, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"This is a big decision Minato, do you really want to go through with it?" Benitsubasa asked as Minato finished explaining Homura's proposal to his Sekirei.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to put you guys in unnecessary danger though." Minato replied.

"When it comes down to it, we'd have to fight each other anyways." Uzume said, "So we will get hurt, no matter what."

"If we have a chance to stay with you, we'll take it." Akitsu said.

One by one, his Sekirei agreed.

"Then I guess we don't have a choice, we'll help them." Minato said with conviction.

"So we're coming along too, right?" Yukari asked.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous." Minato replied.

She pouted, "I may be your little sister, but I'm not a kid anymore."

"I made a promise to Mom that I would protect you."

"Trust me, I'll be safe. Shiina is really strong and he won't let anyone hurt me." She said. For some reason, Minato believed her claim.

"Fine, you can come along."

"Yes!" Yukari cried out.

"But, only if you listen to my orders. And if things get bad, you have to run away."

"Got it big brother." Yukari pretended to be a solder and saluted.

Minato sighed as he walked back to his room, "She doesn't take things seriously enough. I just hope that she won't get hurt.

* * *

On the top floor of MBI Tower, Minaka watched Minato on his monitor and smiled.

"I applaud you for coming up with a creative solution, but I can't let you stop my plan."

He turned his chair to look out of his window, which offered an unobstructed view of Tokyo.

"Get me my phone, I have a few calls to make." He ordered. His secretary immediately left the office to get her boss's phone. As she did, Takami silently slipped inside of the office.

"Be prepared Minato. If you play with fire, you will get burned." He laughed manically and Takami left the office, as silently as she came.

Takami sighed, "Minato, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the ending of this story. I like having things in increments of 10, so I think Chapter 20 is where I'll end. I might add an epilogue, but unless people want one, it's likely that I won't. As always leave any feedback or constructive criticism you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story. I really appreciated any feedback I got. Every positive review really made me giddy with joy and every negative one always had something to help me. I really want to thank everyone who read this story. It's been really rewarding for me to write this story, and I want to thank everyone who made the journey with me as I tried to figure out where this story was going. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Changing the Game.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Homura grimaced as he surveyed the area around MBI Tower. He had spotted dozens of soldiers patrolling the entrance in the woods, so that entrance was out of the question. However, a large crowd of Ashikabis and their Sekirei was gathering outside of the front entrance.

"Either we fight dozens of soldiers, or we fight dozens of Sekirei." He reported back to Seo as he landed on the roof they were using as a vantage point.

"That doesn't sound good." Seo muttered.

"So are we giving up?" Homura asked.

Seo shook his head, "No, we've come too far. I promised Takehito that I would not let the Sekirei become fighting machines. I failed in that, but I'll make up for it by ending the Sekirei Plan."

"Wait, so we're risking our lives for some promise you made years ago?" Hibiki asked.

"You don't have to be here. You can leave any time you want." Miya said as she inspected her sword.

"No way, I'm not going to leave Seo out here. He'll get himself in trouble without me."

"All right guys, we'll wait until the sun sets before we attack. The darkness should give us the element of surprise. Right now, we could use any help we can get." Seo ordered.

Homura sat at the edge of the building and looked up at the sun, which was slowly setting and making the sky look a rich orange.

"This might be the last sunset I'll ever see." He muttered to himself, "At least it was beautiful."

Hikari sighed and sat down next to him. "You know, you never really appreciate the little things until you're about to die."

"We won't die." Hibiki stated.

"How do you know?" Homura asked.

"I just have a feeling." She replied as she walked up to the edge next to her twin.

"I hope you're right. The odds don't look good right now." Homura said.

At the same time, Minato was looking outside of the window of his apartment.

"Are you okay?" He heard from behind. He turned to see all of his Sekirei standing there. As he saw all of them, he ran through every moment he had spent with them, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great." He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Then why are you crying big brother?" Kusano asked, tugging on his pants. He reached down and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much. Thank all of you so much."

"For what?" Yomi was confused.

"You guys gave me the most important thing, the only thing I've ever wanted."

"What's that?"

"Friendship. All my life, I just wanted a friend. And here I have a few of the most devoted friends anyone could ever ask for. I never gave you guys anything in return, and yet you are all here, willing to lay down your lives for me. I don't deserve all of this."

Benitsubasa took his hand. "That's where you're wrong. You gave us love. That is more valuable to us than anything else."

The rest of the Sekirei nodded in agreement, even Mutsu.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Kazehana cried out. The group came together in one giant embrace.

"Since you guys have done so much for me, I guess you won't mind one more thing." Minato said.

"What's that?" Asked Akitsu.

"Promise me that we'll all come back from this alive."

"Of course we will, MBI doesn't stand a chance!" Benitsubasa said.

Minato felt tears sting his eyes again, "Thank you."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go destroy MBI!" Uzume said as she began leading the group out.

As Minato made a move to follow them, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait, before you go, let me do one more thing." Benitsubasa said.

"What are you?" Minato was interrupted by her lips on his.

"Hey! We deserve kisses too!" Yomi cried out.

"As your legal wife, I will not leave until you kiss me!" Tsukiumi yelled.

Benitsubasa looked at them angrily but allowed Minato to go to them.

"The things I do for love." She muttered.

* * *

The sun had finally set, and Homura was ready.

"All right guys, let's get going." Seo said.

Homura nodded and took off towards the crowd of Sekirei. As he got into range, he created fireballs in his hands and began hurling them into the crowd, causing a panic. As he did that, Hikari fired bolts of lightning while Hibiki carried Seo down with her.

Miya used the distraction to head through the woods, where dozens of solders were waiting. She unsheathed her sword and began running through the crowd, deflecting bullets and slashing at troops all the way.

Homura created a snake out of fire and had it engulf a nearby Sekirei with knives, watching her scream out in pain.

"How ironic. I'm the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei, and yet I'm hurting all of these Sekirei." However, he had no time to dwell on it as a Sekirei ran at him and tried to kick him.

Hikari and Hibiki joined their hands and called down a giant lighting strike that took out two Sekirei and knocked back a dozen more.

For his part, Seo was no slouch as he grabbed a Sekirei with a spear and quickly cancelled her power. The weakened Sekirei was now no match for the fireball hurled at her.

"All right guys, let's end this battle!" Seo and his Sekirei all simultaneously turned to find the owner of the voice.

Nishi was speeding towards the crowd on his motorcycle with his Sekirei close behind. He quickly stopped the motorcycle and his three Sekirei jumped off to engage Homura, Hikari, and Hibiki.

"Why are you helping MBI?" Seo growled.

"Minaka called me and said that I could keep all of my Sekire if I defeated you." Nishi snapped back.

Seo snorted, "Your funeral, kid." However confident he looked, he knew that his Sekirei would be overwhelmed soon.

"Watch out!" He heard from Homura. He whirled around to see a Sekirei wielding a giant hammer rush at him. Seo quickly braced himself for the impact that never came. The Sekirei was tied up in veils, slowly choking.

"Thanks for saving my ass." Seo said as Uzume landed on the ground, squeezing the life out of the poor Sekirei.

"No problem!" She said happily as a sickening crack was heard.

"It's against to rules to hurt an Ashikabi!" Tsukiumi yelled out as she fired a jet of water into an unfortunate Sekirei, who was knocked into the ground.

Seo looked up in the sky, where Kazehana was keeping most of Minato's Sekirei, as well as Minato himself afloat.

She directed the wind to fire Benitsubasa and Yomi together into the heart of the battle, where they instantly caused a shockwave and slashed off the clothes of a few Sekirei in quick succession. Akitsu began to fire small shards of ice from her relatively safe spot in the air. Mutsu motioned at the woods, where Miya was still fighting soldiers, and was quickly launched in that direction.

Kazehana gently put Shiina and Yukari on the ground. Instantly, Shiina decayed the area around him and Yukari began viciously kicking the balls of nearby male Ashikabi.

"Thanks for showing up." Homura said as Tsukiumi landed next to him.

"Hm, there's no way I'll let anyone else beat my rival." She said as she created a dragon out of water that proceeded to smash into a crowd moving towards them.

Homura smiled, "I won't be outdone by you!" He also created a dragon and directed it into a large crowd, which cried out in agony as the Sekirei had their flesh burned.

Yomi was slashing off the tops of countless Sekirei, who were distracted long enough for Benitusbasa to punch out.

"I feel really bad for these Sekirei actually." Benitsubasa said.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yomi asked, clearly distracted. She smiled as she slashed at a Sekirei wearing an already revealing outfit.

If she could, Benitsubasa would have facepalmed at this moment. Using the moment of distraction, a Sekirei attempted to land a punch on her, but was interrupted by an ice wall.

Mutsu and Miya were cutting through the wave of soldiers with relative ease, but they didn't notice three figures sneak up behind them.

"The Discipline Squad!" Kazehana cried out. She gently put Kusano and Minato down and flew over to Mutsu.

As Haihane prepared to strike, she felt herself be blown away by a gust of wind. Kazehana landed in front of the Sekirei and began using the wind to hurl various projectiles at her.

"Mutsu, watch out!" Kazehana yelled out. He turned just in time to block Karasuba's sword.

Musubi took advantage of her distraction and landed a quick kick to Mutsu's gut, forcing him to keel over in pain.

"I told that I would kill you." Karasuba said with a smile as she raised her sword above her head.

Miya and Kazehana both turned to save him, but realized that they wouldn't make it in time.

Mutsu let himself relax as he accepted the inevitable. There was a woosh and Mutsu calmly awaited the end. When it didn't come, he looked up and saw Karasuba flying into a tree, which then proceeded to explode.

"I made it just in time." Matsu said, clearly out of breath and holding a smoking rocket launcher.

Karasuba laughed as she picked herself out of the crater that she was lying in, "It looks like the gang's back together."

The ex-Discipline Squad members lined up, opposing the new Discipline Squad.

"It's time to show you why we were originally chosen." Miya said as her sword reflected a beam of moonlight into Haihane's eyes.

"I can't see!" Haihane put her hands over her eyes, forgetting that she had her claws on. She screamed out in pain as she accidentally stabbed the top of her face.

"Idiot." Karasuba muttered.

Musubi was eagerly hopping, being unable to contain her excitement at facing such strong enemies.

"Let's get started!" she cried out, rushing the group of experienced Sekirei.

Mutsu merely grinned and readied his sword.

* * *

"Minato, as well as we're doing right now, we can't fight them forever!" Benitusbasa yelled out as she punched the jaw of a Sekirei who tried to fire a blast of light at her.

Minato nodded, "I'm going to end this."

"I'll punch a hole for you." Benitsubasa quickly looked at the wave approaching her from MBI Tower.

"Extreme Quake!" She pounded the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked back the wave, leaving the entrance wide open.

"You can get through!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Minato pushed his way through the crowd and caught up to Benitsubasa who punched the entrance, knocking the door off of its hinges.

As they rushed inside, they were greeted by an empty room.

"This seems too easy." Benitsubasa said to Minato, who nodded in agreement.

"Welcome!" Minaka appeared on a large screen in the lobby of the MBI Tower. "I congratulate you for making this far! You've actually beaten most of the traps I've set up for you to fall into. Tell you what, if you make it to the top floor, I'll even give you a prize!" He cackled and the screen shut down.

Minato rushed over to the elevator. "The elevator's not working."

"I found some stairs. Let's hurry."

The two took off and began the trek to the top.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Karasuba said as her sword clanged off of Miya's.

"Same here." Miya's face reflected her concentration. She parried Karasuba's swing and in one motion, slashed Karasuba's stomach. Karasuba backed up and quickly inspected her stomach, which suffered a cut, although it was not very deep.

"You'll have to do better than that to stop me." Karasuba said as she began an offensive.

"Don't worry, I'm going to end this soon." Miya easily held her off and created a shockwave with her sword, knocking Karasuba off balance. She then drove her sword forward and through Karasuba.

"I told you I would finish it." Miya said.

Meanwhile, Matsu was firing rockets, which Kazehana directed with the wind, at Haihane, who was deftly dodging them.

"This is taking too long." Matsu said as she whipped out a laptop. After a few keystrokes she grinned.

"Orbital laser is firing."

"Wait what?" Haihane asked moments before an orbital laser unleashed its wrath on her.

Mutsu was busy creating shockwave after shockwave to keep Mususbi, who was trying her best to land a kick on him, back.

"Mutsu, quit playing around!" Kazehana said.

In response, Mutsu quickly began to stab at Musubi, who found herself quickly being overwhelmed.

"End this!" He yelled out. Kazehana summoned her strength and focused it into one blast that launched Musubi into the tower.

Benitsubasa and Minato were halfway up when they felt something hit the tower.

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"I don't know." The two continued up the stairs.

"Only one more floor." Benitsubasa said as they arrived on the 99th floor.

"What happened here?" Minato asked. The floor looked completely trashed, and a wall was missing from the floor. Minato spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

"There!" He cried out as Musubi picked herself up out of the rubble.

"Not her again." Benitsubasa growled. She rushed Musubi, who easily knocked her aside into a pile of rubble.

"What is this energy?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Back away. I need to talk to your Ashikabi." She said in a different voice.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I am Yume, Number 8. And you must be this Sekirei's Ashikabi."

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell when there is a gentle spirit nearby. It's actually really refreshing."

"A gentle spirit?"

Yume smiled, "It is clear that you honestly love all of your Sekirei. It's very admirable. I can only wish that Musubi had met an Ashikabi like you."

"Are you going to stop us?"

"No, I will not interfere. I just wanted to view an Ashikabi that genuinely cares about his Sekirei. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to end. " Yume smiled and she leaped out of the missing wall.

Minato ran over to Benitsubasa.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just go on without me. I just need some time to recover."

"No, I started this journey with you and I'll finish it with you." He picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"I can't help but feel déjà vu from this." Benitsubasa said.

Minato chuckled, "I do too."

They made their way up the stairs once again.

"I think I can stand again." Minato put down Benitsubasa, who stood up without any difficulty.

They made their way into Minaka's office, where the madman stood in anticipation.

"Congratulations! You've made it to the top!"

"All right, I've come to end this game."

"Sorry, I promised you a prize, but I can't let you end the Sekirei Plan."

"I'll make you." Minato growled.

"Sorry, but you don't scare me."

"But I do." Takami came out from behind her son with a pistol drawn.

"Mom!" Minato said.

"Minaka, would you really hurt your son?"

"Wait, son?" Minato asked with disbelief over his face.

"So you two… ew!" Benitsubasa said as she thought about what Minaka and Takami did together.

Takami sighed, "I'll admit, I don't have to best taste in men."

"As scary as you are, I won't let you end my plan. I've put too much work into it." Minaka said as he pushed a button on his desk.

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"I activated the self destruct." Minaka said with a cackle.

Takami's eyes widened.

"Minato! Get out of here!"

"He won't be able to, he doesn't have enough time."

"You would kill your own son?" Takami began strangling Minaka, "You maniac!

"What are you doing?" She asked her son.

"If I'm going to die, It'll be on my terms!" He yelled out as he threw the three of them out of the window in Minaka's office.

The wind whipped by his head and Minato saw his life flash before his eyes. He then thought about everything he had gone through with his Sekirei, and smiled.

"Sorry, but I guess I can't keep my promise. We won't all come back alive." He sighed and watched the world pass by in slow motion. He saw explosions rock MBI Tower and he wondered if Minaka was going to escape or not. Knowing him, he probably already had an escape pod and left.

"How am I still falling?" Minato thought aloud, "It's already been like a minute since we passed the 20th floor." He looked down to see himself hovering in the air, just above the ground. He suddenly dropped to the floor and heard footsteps.

An exhausted Kazehana ran up to Minato.

"We promised that we would all come back alive." She panted. Suddenly she engulfed by three hugs.

Minato was then met with two palms slapping his face.

"How could you do that?" Benitsubasa screamed at him, "We were 100 floors up!"

Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Look guys, it all worked out in the end, so let's forget about this."

"We'll talk about this later." Benitsubasa snapped. Truthfully, she wasn't angry at him for it, but she didn't want to admit it.

Minato nodded, "Right, let's go help everyone else."

They looked at the battle before them. Minato's Sekirei were doing fine, but were beginning to look exhausted. He knew they couldn't last much longer.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Minato yelled out. No one paid him any heed.

Irritated, Benitsubasa caused a giant earthquake that stopped the battle and caused everyone to turn to Minato. "Listen up!"

"We don't have to fight anymore! We've destroyed MBI Tower and ended the Sekirei Plan, which means none of us have to fight anymore. Let's just end the fighting and go home." He yelled out.

He was met with appreciative sighs and applause. His Sekirei came out of the crowd to stand by his side. He looked over them and spotted Seo in the crowd giving him a thumbs up while Miya simply smiled politely. He looked at the pile of rubble that used to be MBI Tower, and all that it used to stand for. He couldn't help but grin.

"We really changed the game." He said as he was attacked by hands attempting to rip his clothes off.

"Really guys? In public? Can't we wait until we get home?" He asked.

"Come on Shiina, let's go join in." He heard his sister say.

The crowd just dispersed in disgust. Takami buried her face in her hands.

"My son is a pervert."

"Kusano, let's just go home." Mutsu said, picking up the girl and putting her on his shoulders.

"Should we go help big brother?" She asked innocently.

Mutsu chuckled, "Something tells me he doesn't want help."

As they walked away, Minato cried out for help in vain. Although he was stuck in one of the same situations he was always in, he was right. He had changed the game and ended the Sekirei Plan. He had changed more lives than he would ever know. Not bad for a nineteen year old who hadn't even started college yet.

* * *

Hiroto Minaka groaned as pulled himself out of the wreckage of his escape pod. He tried to nurse a wound he had received on his head when the escape pod crashed.

"Where am I?" He looked at the sign that was conveniently by the side of the road.

"Tokyo, huh?" He looked down at his badge, "MBI? What's that? Do I work there?" He shrugged and decided to head inside the city.

"What happened to me? Last thing I can remember, I was heading out to Kamikura with Takami to check out the place. I hope nothing big happened and I forgot all about it."

* * *

**Again, I really want to thank everyone who helped make this story what it was. I loved writing this story, and any feedback made it worth all of the effort I put into this story. Honestly, I have a hard time finishing stories, but the feedback from you guys made just want to keep writing and writing. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Now for a shameless plug. I've started a blog. If you are an NBA fan and a television fan, I hand out weekly awards based on the television and NBA action of that week. It would really mean a lot if you guys checked it out. It'll get more interesting as the season starts and Glee starts again as I obsess over the NBA and Glee. If you are interested, check out my profile. I'll put up a link soon. If you're still reading at this point, please let me know if you guys want an epilogue or not. I'm leaning towards one, but if no one wants it, I don't think I'll add one.  
**

**Thanks for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Unfortunately, I don't think that I can come up with an acceptable epilogue, so I won't attempt it. I'd rather have my story end where it did than with a terrible epilogue.**

** I've been working on another story instead and if you haven't check it out yet, please do. It's called Survival of the Fittest and it's a far more serious story than this one, and it's not a harem story, so if you like that stuff, it may not be as good.**

** But the more important thing is that I'm thinking of a Sekirei crossover, due to your suggestions, so thanks for inspiring me. I put up a poll n my profile so please check it out. If you have any good ideas, please PM me. Sorry that I couldn't add anything new to this story. **

**I sincerely want to thank anyone who read this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**As I had stated previously, I unfortunately will not put up an epilogue that is not worthy of your viewing, as I would rather leave something untouched than to put out something I am not satisfied with. However, that may change at some point because I am attempting a rewrite of Changing the Game.**

**As this was my first fanfic, there were certain things that did and did not work, and over the course of writing for the past couple of months, I've truly grown from all of the feedback and criticism I've received thus far. Right now, I can say with confidence that I am a much more accomplished and experienced writer than I was when I originally started.**

**And so, to reflect my improvement as a writer, I will attempt to rewrite this story in a way so that it is up to par with my more recent work. There's no real timetable on when the rewrites will be made and I have no strict update schedule for this, but at some point, it will get done, and an epilogue might eventually come, as it originally should have.**

**Sorry to anyone who thought that this was going to be a real update. For anyone who is interested in the crossover news, I have already written the first chapter to my new Sekirei and Code Geass crossover, since that won the poll. It is titled Code Sekirei, and you can check it out on my profile, since Fanfiction doesn't allow me to post links.**

**In addition, I would like to let you all know that I have begun writing for an anime review site called SushiGoKart. I would really appreciate and love all of you if you guys would go check it out and follow us! Especially to support me, look for the author Kevani and leave some comments for me!**

**Again, I would appreciate any reviews or comments I can receive on either of my works! Feel free to PM if you guys have any thoughts to share about anything, as I am open to all ideas and conversations you guys may want to have.**

**Thanks for reading this, and look for new updates to Changing the Game!**


End file.
